Luna Y Rayo
by Black-king20
Summary: Artemisa por fin ha tenido descendencia, pero al parecer a Zeus no le hiso mucha gracia ya que el único legado de la diosa, tiene el poder para matar a dioses y titanes, por lo que teme que lo quieran derrocar o acabar con todos ellos como el hijo de Hermes. aunque no sabe que la diosa no se lo va permitir por lo que manda a su hija con los humanos donde conocerá a mas como ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola antes que nada, este sera la primera historia que escribo sobre Percy Jackson y Harry Potter. Espero le gustes sino pues que se le va ser, esta idea la tenia en la mente y no me la he podido sacar ^^ asi que decidi empezar a escribirla.**

 **Como habrán notado voy a cambiar muchas cosas, espero no hacerlo tan mal =D.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** cambiare muchas cosas en Percy Jackson, algunas si van a suceder y otras no, tambien voy a manipular "el tiempo" de los sucesos y demás cosas.

Pareja Principal :

Thalia Grace X Hermione Granger.

También va ver Yaoi (bueno eso mas adelante ^^) y parejas normales (Hombre x Mujer)

 _Si no te parece pues lárgate de aquí y no leas_

 **Los personajes de Percy Jackson, Harry Potter y otros que ultice de series o animes no son mios (solo los que yo cree) sino de sus respectivos creadores.**

 **Sin mas los dejo leer.**

 **Capitulo 01**

 _-17 años atrás-_

 _El cielo se encontraba en esos momentos llenos de nubes negras, y los relámpagos caían con mucha fuerza como si quisieran destrozar las mismas nubes del cielo, los truenos sonaban muy fuertes haciendo retumbar hasta la misma tierra. Para los simples humanos esto sería una repentina tormenta, pero para los dioses y criaturas esto significa que el señor de los cielos estaba muy furioso, pero no sospechaban el porqué._

 _En una cueva en lo profundo del bosque se encuentra un joven hombre muy atractivo, alto de piel blanca con un cuerpo definido pero no tan exagerado, su cabello es largo hasta sus hombros y quebradizo de color negro como la noche misma, sus ojos son color amatista, va vestido completamente de negro._

 _El hombre se encontraba apoyado en una rodilla junto a una joven mujer muy hermosa de cabello largo hasta la cintura y quebradizo de color castaña rubio, ojos color perla como la luna. Ella trae puesto un vestido griego de un solo hombro, se encontraba sentada y en sus brazos trae un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta color plateado._

 _-el ya lo sabe – el hombre hablo con voz burlona al escuchar otro rayo caer._

 _-tenemos que ir a llevarla – hablo la mujer volteando a ver al hombre decidida. Aunque el nota la preocupación en los ojos de ella._

 _-estas segura…puedo buscar otra opción- le dijo con voz seria mientras tocaba su mejilla con mucho cariño._

 _La mujer cerro los ojos ante su contacto y disfrutando su caricia, volvió abrir sus ojos y lo miro con amor, para después negar con su cabeza y dirigía su mirada al pequeño bulto que descansaba dormido en sus brazos._

 _-estará mas a salvo ahí, el no podrá intervenir al estar protegida por ella- el pequeño ser en sus brazos abrió sus pequeños y tiernos ojos, mostrando así el intenso color perla de ellos. La mujer sonrió con ternura y acaricio la pequeña mata de cabello castaño de la bebe que sonreí contenta al ver a su madre. El hombre veía con adoración y mucho amor la escena delante de él, al tener a sus dos preciados y amados tesoros._

 _-de acuerdo, hay que ir ya o si no podrían encontrarnos- dijo con voz seria. La mujer solo asintió y le paso a la bebe al padre de su hija quien la sostuvo con mucho cuidado y cariño._

 _._

 _._

 _Cuando ya estaban listos, los dos se transportaron en la entrada del campamento júpiter, antes de entrar la mujer le puso una hermosa cadena con el dije de una media luna con pequeño cristales que brillaba en la noche, dándole un toque Hipnótico, en la mitad de la media luna una flecha la atraviesa. Los dos padres le dieron un beso en la frente a la bebe como modo de despedida. La mujer toco la puerta y segundo después apareció una mujer alta de cabello largo y lacio de color chocolate, su rostro estaba serio, pero al ver quiénes eran no pudo mantener su rostro serio por mucho tiempo._

 _-lupa, vengo a dejar a nuestra hija – la primera en hablar fue la mujer con rostro serio pero sus ojos suplicaban que la aceptara._

 _Lupa no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ella pensaba que los rumores que escuchaba sobre la diosa virgen eran puras mentiras pero ahora que lo veía delante de ella no sabía que pensar. Pero lo que si sabia es que Jupiter no estaría nada contento con esto._

 _-de acuerdo, pero sabes que le pasara si no pasa la observación ¿verdad? –_

 _La mujer solo asintió ella sabia perfectamente lo que sucedía, pero ella tenia fe ciega en que su hija la pasaría ya que ella puede notar un gran poder dentro de su hija. El hombre antes de entregarle a su hija le coloco una pulsera de tela mágica con su símbolo._

 _Lupa al tener a la niña en brazos se despidió de los dioses y se apareció en la casa de la loba, al estar ahí comienza a examinarla a fondo para ver si merece vivir. Conforme va examinándola nota que la niña va ser muy poderosa hasta diría mas que cualquier otro dios, hasta el mismísimo Jupiter seria derrotado por ella._

 _-"esta niña, va ser la salvación o la perdición " – pensó por primera vez en mucho siglos con preocupación sin dejar de ver a la pequeña ahora dormida._

 _Xxxºº_

17 años despues- Actualidad-

La guerra ya había acabado hace ya 3 meses, El señor Oscuro por fin había sido eliminado de una vez por todas, gracias a Harry Potter que lo venció, sus seguidores fueron capturado e enjuiciados. El mundo mágico se estaba recuperando lentamente de esta catástrofe, en especial las familias de los fallecidos de la guerra. El trio de Oro se encontraba en la madriguera descansando y pasándola en familia para estar mas unidos que nunca despues de que casi pierden a Fred sino fuera que gracias a Hermione que lo salvo a tiempo, el mas agradecido de esto es George que casi pierde a su gemelo o su otra mitad como él lo llama.

Sentados en el patio de la casa de los Wesley se encuentran el trio de oro mirando la luna. Los chicos siempre miraban asombrados a su mejor amiga nunca entendían porque cuando los rayos de la luna le daban levemente y pareciera como si brillara y le diera un toque mágico y misterioso.

-¿esta bien? Hermione- Harry miro a su mejor amiga casi hermana, con preocupación en su rostro al verla tan pensativa.

-si, estoy bien – le contesto Hermione con una sonrisa sincera que calmo un poco a su amigo.

-¿segura? – volvió a preguntar Ron también preocupado.

Hermione solo asintió, aunque por dentro sentía tristeza al tener que dejarlos para ir al campamento mestizo por algún tiempo, no sabia como decirles que se tenia que ir sin revelarles su verdadera procedencia para no ponerlos en peligro.

-sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea, ¿verdad? – le dijo Ron con una sonrisa. A pesar de que a veces se comportaba como un bruto e inmaduro con su amiga, el, la quiere mucho y le tiene mucho cariño, la considera como una hermana. Es verdad que antes estaba enamorada de su amiga, pero al ver que esta lo rechazo amablemente y le explico que solo lo ve como un hermano además de que no le gustan los hombres, el lo entendió y la fue superando de esa forma con el tiempo.

Hermione suspiro y asintió para despues mirar a luna que brillaba con mas intensidad dándole a entender que su madre la está apoyando- _"no tengas miedo hija, ellos lo entenderán…te aprecian y te quieren demasiado" –_ escucho la voz delicada de su madre por lo que sonrio.

-" _lose…gracias mama" -_ volteo a ver de reojo a su amigos y noto sus rostros con preocupación verdadera por ella, por lo que decidió contarles – chicos….me voy a ir una temporada – les dijo antes de arrepentirse.

Los chicos la miraron sorprendidos no sabían que decir, la noticia los agarro desprevenidos nunca se lo hubieran imagino. Hermione los volteo a ver por completo al notar que no decían nada, los dos tenían los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, intentaban decir algo pero no salía ninguna palabra de su boca, por lo que ella decidió seguir hablando.

-quiero ser este viaje para encontrarme a mi misma- empezó a decir - después de la muerte de mi padre….siento que me hundo en un pozo si fondo…por lo que quiero buscar mi camino por mi misma – como se odiaba por mentirles, bueno no les mentía con la muerte de su padre que de hecho solo murió en su forma mortal y ahora tiene que esperar 100 años para volver a utilizar su don y volver a renacer como mortal si lo deseaba– no les pido que entiendan todas mis razones, solo quiero que las respeten y no me busquen por favor – les dijo con suplica al saber que serian capaces de salir a buscarla.

Los chicos se quedaron callados y pensado que decir, ellos entendían en verdad las razones de su amiga, de hecho ellos aria lo mismo que ella si perdieran a la única familia que les quedara en su vida.

-lo entendemos, y te dejaremos ir…solo prométenos que volverás – el primero en hablar fue Harry que la miro con seriedad.

-y que nos escribirás cuanto puedas – dijo Ron despues de varios minutos.

-lo prometo - Hermione sonrio con felicidad y fue abrazarlos a los dos – los quiero mucho-

-y nosotros a ti Mione – dijeron los dos abrazándola fuerte.

Se quedaron un rato mas hablando y disfrutando su compañía hasta que decidieron entrar a la casa, Hermione decidió despedirse de todos ya que les dijo a los chicos que se marchaba antes del amanecer, cuando entraron vieron que todos se encontraban en sala charlando y riendo. Harry y Ron cada uno le agarro un hombro a la castaña dándole ánimos, la castaña agradeció esto y les sonrió a los chicos. Llamo la atención de todos hablándoles, cuando dejaron de hablar la voltearon a ver, ella se puso algo nerviosa pero les comenzó a decir que decidió marcharse, al principio todos se sorprendieron y no estaban de acuerdo con ella ya que la consideraban un miembro mas de la familia, pero al explicar sus razones, los Wesley no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar y respetar los deseos de la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente mucho antes de que saliera el sol, Hermione se levantó de la cama sin hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Ginny. Agarro un cambio de ropa y se dirigió al baño, se miró en el espejo y observo su reflejo las facciones de su cara están mas definidas y delicadas, su cabello ya estaba mas largo y mucho mas controlado y se había aclarado un poco pero aún tenía dos mechones color negro como el cabello de su padre, sus ojos volvieron a ser de color amatistas como los de su padre, por alguna razón en el día sus ojos cambia de color dependiendo su estado de ánimo, color agua es cuando está feliz, el Miel cuando está enojada, el gris cuando esta triste, y el amatista es su color normal , pero a veces el color Perla aunque ese solo rara vez en la noche y en día nunca. Agarro las pasta de dientes y le embarro un poco a su cepillo y comenzó a lavárselos, al terminar se metido a la ducha para darse un baño rápido.

Al terminar se puso su ropa interior y se comenzó a cambiar, se colocó unos jeans rotos negros, una playera de tirante negra y arriba de esta una camisa tipo militar color gris con capucha, y por ultimo sus botas de combate negras. Al estar lista salió del baño y tomo su maleta la cual le coloco un hechizo encogiéndola de tamaño y donde llevaba todo. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y antes de salir miro por ultima a su mejor amiga dormida- _"cuídate Gin" –_ pensó antes de salir de la habitación, la casa se encontraba a oscuras al estar todos dormidos aun ya que el sol ni se había asomado todavía, pero para ella no tenia ningún problema en ver en la oscuridad por lo que salió de la casa sin ningún problema.

Al estar algo lejos de la madriguera, se apareció sin la necesidad de su varita ya que no la necesitaba de hecho nunca la necesito solo la usaba para no levantar sospechas. Cuando volvió aparecer fue a las afueras de una pequeña cabaña ubicada en el bosque cerca de New York en USA. Afuera de la cabaña se encuentra estacionado un Camaro ss 1969 negro, sin pensarlo mucho entra a la cabaña encontrándose con su primo desayunando.

-hasta que llegas, pensaba que tendríamos que ir por ti – la castaña rodo los ojos y le robo la tostada que traía en la mano antes de que la mordiera - ¡oyes! Eso era mío

-tu mismo dijiste, "era tuyo" – para mas burla le remarco la palabra mientras se sentaba en la otra silla. El chico solo bufo y se comenzó hacer otra tostada. – a qué hora, nos marcharemos-

El chico trago antes de contestarle – después de que ellos acaban de desayunar….que serían como a las 11 si tenemos suerte – el chico rodo los ojos al saber que sus amigos se levantaban cuando se les daba la regalada gana.

-pues se van a joder porque no me hicieron venir tan temprano para lárganos tarde –

-si tienes alguna idea, cuenta conmigo – dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa al saber como la castaña despertaba a los demás ya sea por venganza o por hacerla levantar temprano para nada.

Iba a contestarle pero unos pasos bajando la escalera les llamo la atención y vieron a los chicos que faltaban por lo que bufaron al haberles arruinado sus planes, una rubia venía dando saltitos.

-buenos días Hermione…Buenos días Draco – dijo la pequeña rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-buenos días Luna - le dijo Hermione también con una sonrisa pero mas pequeña – y se puede saber porque tan feliz

-vamos a ir al campamento mestizo! – dijo la pequeña rubia abrazándola con felicidad. Los chicos solo la miraban con incredulidad quien podría estar feliz por algo así, está claro que solo ella.

-si pues, yo espero que no sea como el de jupiter – dijo Blaise casi con escalofríos al recordar el anterior campamento.

No era por exagerar pero el anterior campamento mas bien de parecer un campamento parecía, no mas bien era como una base militar donde eran muy exigentes y con muchas reglas, aunque debía admitir que al ver ido ahí le enseñaron a controlar sus dones, no solo a el sino también a sus amigos.

-por cierto, ¿a qué horas llegaste? – pregunto theo con curiosidad.

-hace como una hora y media, mas o menos – contesto Hermione antes de seguir comiendo.

Si decir mas se sentaron a desayunar, al terminar cada uno fue a cambiarse y arreglar sus cosas para marcharse, mientras Hermione esperaba sentada en el sillón de la sala, casi una hora despues los demás bajaron listos. El sol ya había salido y se encontraba brillando como de costumbre en el cielo, los chicos se subieron al auto, Blaise iba de conductor al ser dueño del auto y Hermione iba de copiloto al haber ganado piedra, papel y tijera contra los otros. Blaise arranco el auto y se dirigió hacia su destino, nadie se molestó haber puesto seguro a la cabaña ya que esta posee el encantamiento fidelio y solo ellos saben la ubicación de la cabaña, además si de casualidad alguien que no sea ellos saben donde esta e intentan meterse, pagarían el precio.

Xxxºº

-campamento mestizo-

Percy, Annabeth y Grover se encontraban entrenando en el campo de batalla cuando vieron a Quiron hablando con Dionisio, se veía que tenia expresión seria y preocupada a la vez y eso los intrigo un poco al querer saber que es lo que pasaba ya que nunca lo habían visto asi.

-de que estarán hablando – dijo Grover con curiosidad.

-tal vez sean sobre los rumores que escuche – dijo Percy algo pensativo.

-¿a que rumores te refieres?- pregunto Annabeth algo interesada. La verdad no es que le importe mucho o mas bien nada sobre los rumores que corren en el campamento, pero al ver a Quiron y Dionisio en ese estado le entro el interés.

-escuche a Clarisse diciéndole a alguien que van a venir nuevos semidioses al campamento – dijo Percy – tal vez sea eso

-dices ¿Clarisse? – Percy asintió ante la pregunta, Annabeth bufo molesta – de ella no se puede esperar nada bueno, siempre anda inventado rumores

-eso crees tu – una voz molesta les llamo la atención a los tres que voltearon a ver y vieron a la hija de ares que se encontraba de brazos cruzados con expresión molesta – yo no invente nada, eso lo escuche del mismo Quiron cuando hablaba con alguien….pero no me importa si me crees o no –

-entonces por que vienes a decirnos esto, si no te importa – Annabeth alzo una ceja

-nomas, solo que me gustara ver tu cara cuando te tragues tus palabras al saber que digo la verdad – le dijo con burla antes de irse rumbo al comedor, Annabeth solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Los dos chicos solo se encogieron de hombros sin darle mayor importancia, y Grover propuso ir a desayunar ya que también tenia hambre. Al llegar al comedor cada uno escogió una charola y empezaron a poner algo de comida al terminar fueron a buscar un sitio para sentarse.

A la mitad del desayuno vieron como algunos chicos empezaban a ir a la entrada del campamento con clara curiosidad en sus rostros, decidieron no hacer mucho caso, pero al ver a Quiron y a Dionisio dirigirse también hacia la entrada decidieron ir a ver que sucede. Cuando llegaron al lugar se abrieron paso ya que todos estaban amontonados, cuando salieron de la manada que los estaban aplastando, se sorprendieron al ver un auto estacionarse fuera del campamento y mas ver bajar de el a 2 chicas y 3 chicos. Los 5 se acercaban al campamento con paso seguro, podían escuchar como las chicas suspiraban al ver a los 3 chicos nuevos y a los chicos suspirar por esas dos dichas, Annabeth solo rodo lo ojos con fastidio ante esto, aunque debía admitir a regañadientes que no estaban tan mal.

-por fin llegaron – dijo Quiron cuando los 5 ya estaban frente a el. –yo soy Quiron, y el es Dionisio, somos los encargados del campamento –

-mucho gusto – la primera en hablar fue la castaña rubia con dos mechones negros que al ver que sus amigos no decían nada- me llamo Hermione Granger y soy …..hija de Artemisa – todos al escuchar de quien era hija se quedaron mudos ya que no lo podían creer, ya que se suponía que la diosa de la luna es virgen, entonces eso significaría que ella sería la primera hija de la diosa. Hermione sabía que al decir el nombre de su madre aria un gran revuelto y era lo que menos quería, nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

-a si que era cierto – dijo Dionisio llamando la atención de todos, y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-suficiente! – los callo Quiron – pueden seguir presentándose

-me llamo Luna Lovegood, y soy hija de Zeus – dijo la pequeña rubia con una mirada soñadora. Otra vez los demás comenzaron a murmurar ya que ella sería la segunda hija de Zeus que hay en el campamento.

-Draco Black….soy hijo de Apolo – el siguiente fue el rubio de ojos grises.

-soy Blaise Zabinni….hijo de Afrodita – dijo el de piel medio morena y ojos verdes con pose coqueta haciendo suspirar a la mayoría de las chicas.

-y yo Theodoro Nott, hijo de Atenea – el ultimo en presentarse fue el pelinegro de ojos azules.

Despues de haberse presentado Quiron los llevo a sus respectivas cabañas, Percy, Annabeth y Grover fueron hacia la entrada de la cabaña de percy para platicar sobre lo ocurrido.

-como te sientes a descubrir que tiene otro medio hermano – dijo Grover con voz al burlona.

-no lose – se encogió de hombros.

-no creo que sea tan malo – dijo Percy con una sonrisa. Annabeth lo miro y pensó que tal vez tenia razón. – Aun no puedo creer que artemisa tenga una hija –

-" _me pregunto quién será su padre, su apellido se me hace conocido"_ – pensó Annabeth.

 **Espero les haya gustado, esta es mi priera historia que escribo de Percy Jackson y Harry Potter, espero no hacerlo tan mal.**

 **y como notaran mas a delante, voy a cambiar muchas cosas sobre Percy Jackson, asi que no se vallan a sorprender = I**

 **Y como siempre perdonen mis faltas de ortografías.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el segundo cap. Espero les guste y como puse anteriormente voy a cambiar muchas cosas, por si se preguntan.**

 **Los personajes que pongan no son míos sino de sus respectivos creadores (al menos aquellos que yo cree).**

 **Capitulo II**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que llegaron al campamento Mestizo, los demás aún no se acostumbraban al ver como Hermione brillaba levemente cuando salía la luna, si antes habían dudado que fuera la hija de Artemisa, ahora sabían que si lo era.

La primera semana que llegaron tuvieron que jugar capturar la bandera, y quedaron sorprendidos al ver las habilidades de combate de los nuevos semidioses hasta la pequeña rubia que pensaron que era la mas débil, les demostró que era muy buena con la espada y tenía una fuerza endemoniada, por lo que el quipo rojo gano al tener a los 5 nuevos en el, ni siquiera Percy y Annabeth pudieron derrotarlos al atacarlos juntos.

Ese día era jueves pero todos estaban emocionados ya que esa noche llegaban las cazadoras de Artemisa y lo que mas los extasiaban era que al día siguiente seria el juego de captura la bandera y querían ver como los nuevos se enfrentaban a las cazadoras, ya que se veía que darían buena pelea.

-no entiendo porque todos no dejan de obsérvanos como si fuéramos algún tipo de fenómenos – dijo Draco algo molesto al ser la mirada de casi todos.

Los 5 se encontraban en el comedor almorzando después de un duro entrenamiento, se encontraban sentados junto a Percy hijo de Poseidón, Annabeth la Hija de Atenea quien es media hermana de Theo y el sátiro Grover.

-están así porque esta noche llegan las cazadoras de artemisa – dijo Grover antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich

-no sabia que mi tía, tuviera cazadoras – dijo Draco algo sorprendido. –y tu Hermione, lo sabias –

-si, mi madre me hablo de ellas cuando iba al bosque en la noche – dijo Hermione como si nada.

-y porque no nos lo dijiste – le dijo algo molesto.

-porque nunca me lo preguntaste…..además están escritos en los libros que nos dieron nuestros padres – le dijo Hermione con algo de indiferencia – no es mi culpa que te pases hojas sin leer.

-Hermione tiene razón amigo…solo leíste como 100 hojas de las miles que son – le dijo Theo con burla.

Draco bufo molesto y decidió concentrase en su comida, los tres amigos veían la escena con diversión se dieron cuenta que los 5 chicos no eran tan malos hasta les cayeron bien por lo que decidieron juntarse con ellos, a pesar de que eran algo extraños, en especial la pequeña rubia.

-aquí hay muchos Torposoplos rodando por la cabeza de los demás – dijo luna de repente, lo tres chicos la miraron sin entender que demonios es un torposoloplo o como sea que se llamaran.

-según Luna son criaturas invisibles que flotan hasta tu cerebro y te confunden – contesto Theo a la pregunta que se hacían los otros 3. Sus amigo y el ya estaban mas que acostumbrados a la personalidad de la rubia por lo que no le dieron mucha importancia.

-eso no importa, nos estamos desviando del tema – dijo Blaise – quiero saber, que tiene que ver la cazadoras con nosotros.

-lo que pasa, es que cada vez que vienen se hace el juego de captura la bandera a modo de Honor por así decirlo – les dijo Annabeth

-si, pero es imposible ganarles, cada vez que vienen siempre se llevan la victoria – dijo Percy con algo de resignación

Los 5 chicos se miraron entre si como si estuvieran de acuerdo con algo, los otros tres se miraron para ver si avían visto lo mismo.

-eso lo veremos – dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa que daba algo de escalofríos. Los 3 chicos supieron que mañana sería un dia inolvidable.

Los que todos ellos no sabían es que en las afueras de la cabaña de Hermes se estaba llevando acabo apuestas entre quien ganaba, la mayoría le iban a las cazadoras pero habían otros que apostaban a los nuevos ya que ellos tenían a la mera hija de Artemisa y si las cazadoras eran buenas, sospechaban que su mera hija sería mejor.

.

.

Esa noche todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de varias fogatas asando salchichas o malvaviscos, la luna brillaba en lo más alto del cielo, se veía mas brillante que otras veces y la razón era que estaba dando la bienvenida a las cazadoras que pronto aparecerían.

En una de las fogatas se encontraban sentados "los novatos" como todos llamaban a los 5 nuevos semidioses, junto con Percy, Annabeth y Grover, también se unieron los hermanos Stoll los cuales son hijos de Hermes, los dos son altos aunque Travis es un poco mas y es el mayor de los dos, tienen el cabello castaño y rizado. Al parecer los hermanos Stoll eran algo bromistas y divertidos, los cuales les recordaron a los gemelos Wesley, pareciera que nunca se iban a librar de algún bromista en el grupo ya que donde quiera que vayan encuentran uno.

Al dar la media noche aun todos se encontraban afuera en las fogatas, de repente las hojas de los árboles y arbustos se comenzaron a mecer como si estuviera siendo aire, entre los arboles fueron apareciendo sombras que se movían rápidamente y en menos de un parpadeo las cazadoras de Artemisa fueron apareciendo entre los árboles. Como siempre la mayoría quedo hipnotizados al verlas, ya que todas son muy hermosas y aun mas al tener esa aura platea natural que tienen todas las cazadoras de artemisa.

Hermione tampoco fue la excepción de quedarse mirándolas con cara de idiota aunque si mucho más disimulada que los demás, admitía con mucho orgullo que todas esas chicas las encontraba muy hermosas y no le daba vergüenza admitirlo en voz alta si se lo preguntaran, al fin y acabo sus amigos sabían de su preferencia sexual hacia el sexo femenino y ellos la apoyaban y eso era lo único que le importaba, de ahí para ya le importaba un revendo cacahuate lo que pensaran de ella. Paso sus ojos en cada una de las cazadoras, solo una de ellas le llamo completamente la atención. Una de ellas fue que la hipnotizo por completo, tiene el cabello largo y lacio de color negro como la noche, es alta pero no tanto como ella, su piel es blanca y posee un cuerpo definido por lo que alcanza de ver a pesar de su ropa, pero lo que mas le llama la atención son sus ojos tan azules como el cielo mismo. Las dos se quedan mirando fijamente sin parpadear cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, es como si solo existieran ellas dos y nadie mas.

No fue hasta que la líder de ellas las saco de su hipnotización cuando le hablo a la castaña.

-¿Hermione? Eres tu – pregunto una hermosa chica de piel medio morena, de cabello largo y rizado de color castaño chocolate y ojos cafés. Hermione volteo a verla y se sorprendió al ver quien es, y no solo ella si no también sus amigos.

-¿Bianca? – Hermione pregunto sorprendida al verla ahí y más siendo una cazadora de su madre. Se fue acercando a hacia la chica con paso tranquila hasta quedar a unos centímetros para después abrazarla con fuerza y mucho cariño, sorprendiendo a la chica que correspondió el abrazo segundos después. – me alegro tanto de verte…creí que e-estabas M-mu –no puedo terminar la frase porque comenzó a llorar en silencio al imaginarse aquello.

Todos en el campamento que presenciaban la escena se sorprendieron mucho al ver a la hija de Artemisa abrazar una de las cazadoras con mucho cariño y aun mas ver que estaba llorando, las cazadoras también veían la escena con mucha sorpresa nunca se lo hubieran imaginado. Los únicos que sabían porque de todo eso, son los amigos de la castaña que también deseaban ir abrazar con fuerzas a la cazadora, pero se detenían ya que las dos necesitaban ese momento, sabían que ellas son muy cercanas y se quieren como si fueran hermanas aunque también sabían que tuvieron una historia juntas antes de que tuvieran que irse del campamento jupiter. Hace 3 años cuando se enteraron del rumor de que Bianca había muerto, vieron con mucho dolor como Hermione se había derrumbado por completo, trataron de todo por ayudarla pero nunca pudieron de todo que lo superara y aun no lo hacía, si no hubiera sido porque tenia que ayudar a Harry la habrían perdido por completo en ese pozo sin fondo en él iba cayendo poco a poco.

Bianca abrazo más fuerte a Hermione y dejo que se desahogara, ella sabía que lo mas seguro es que se enteró del accidente que paso en el taller chatarra de Hefesto el Dios Herrero, donde casi muere si no hubiera sido por una de sus compañeras que la salvo a tiempo. Ella le tenía mucho cariño y aprecio a Hermione, la considera como una hermana a pesar de que tuvieron una relación tiempo atrás, antes de convertirse en una cazadora, siendo sincera consigo misma aun la quiere, pero sabe que no pueden estar juntas de ese modo, ya que sabe que la castaña ya no siente nada por ella de esa forma, además de que ahora le está prohibido enamorarse.

-tranquila, estoy bien…no tienes por qué llorar – le susurro con cariño, se separó despacio de ella y despacio le limpio las lágrimas con las palmas de su mano.

-lo siento – Hermione se limpió su rostro con su brazo – es solo que verte de nuevo me hace recordar lo que me dijeron aquella vez….además mi madre nunca me dijo que eras una de sus cazadoras-

-entiendo…. Te contare todo cuando estemos solas, te lo prometo – dijo Bianca en voz baja para que solo ella escuchara, Hermione solo asintió.

Los chicos al ver que ya se podían acercar así lo hicieron y fueron a darle un gran abrazo a la chica que solo sonrió al verlos de nuevo, también los había extrañado mucho. Después de los abrazos, Bianca presento de nuevo a las demás cazadoras para que los chico supieran quienes eran, ahí fue cuando Hermione se enteró quien es la chica que le llamo la atención. Su nombre es Thalia Grace quien resulto ser hermana mayor de Jasón Grace, es hija de Zeus por lo que también es media hermana de Luna, y gracias a que es cazadora tiene el don de la inmortalidad que su madre le da a sus cazadoras, por lo que en apariencia tiene 16 años cuando debería tener 20.

Los chicos también se volvieron a presentar y cuando llego su turno, todas las cazadoras quedaron asombras al saber que es hija de Artemisa, bueno menos Bianca que ella ya lo sabía. Pasaron un rato mas en las fogatas hasta que decidieron irse a descansar ya que mañana seria el juego de captura la bandera, y para eso tendrían que agarrar fuerzas, las cazadoras como era normal se fueron hacia la cabaña de Artemisa donde siempre se quedaban cuando visitan el campamento, aunque esta vez Hermione estará ahí ya que es donde se queda desde que llego al campamento. A las cazadoras se le hace un poco extraño compartir con alguien fuera de su grupo, pero sabían que no podían hacer nada, ya que la castaña tenía todo el derecho de estar en la cabaña al ser hija de la diosa de la Luna.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se fue a dar una ducha, y se cambió con unos pantalones tipo militar verde oscuro, una playera de tirantes negra y encima de esta una sudadera delgada color café, por último se puso sus botas de combate, y se agarró su cabello en una coleta alta. Al estar lista salió de la cabaña rumbo al comedor, lo que no noto fue un par de ojos que la siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió de la cabaña.

Al llegar al comedor se sirvió algo de comer, se sorprendió al ver a Nico sentado en una de las mesas mientras comía, ahora que lo pensada no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo que llevaban ahí, por lo que decidió sentarse junto a el. Nico al ver la saludo con una sonrisa, el también se alegra de verla ya que igual que Bianca, considera a Hermione una hermana. Los dos empiezan a platicar de lo que fue en todo ese tiempo, Nico le conto todo lo que pasaron, cuando ellos se fueron del campamento Jupiter por la misión secreta que les dieron (la cual era ir al mundo mágico y ayudar a derrotar a un psicópata con aires de grandeza), el y Bianca decidieron marcharse por lo que su padre Hades los saco de ahí y fueron a una escuela normal pero al salir a pasear unos monstruos los atacaron pero su Madre (Artemisa) los salvo a tiempo y los llevo al campamento, y ahí le ofreció a Bianca ser parte de una de sus cazadoras, a lo que ella acepto. El por su parte se quedaba en el campamento mestizo, pero a veces visitaba a su padre, y ahora entendía porque no lo había visto hasta ahora.

Hermione también le conto parte de su misión, por fortuna Nico y Bianca ya sabían que ellos tenían magia por lo que no hubo problema en contar su historia. Nico al irla escuchando se sorprendía con el paso de la narración, el nunca se imaginó que clase de misión les darían para que les tomara casi 6 años, pero ahora que se enteraba lo entendía, el sabia la importancia de las profecías que hacían.

-valla nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – dijo aun algo sorprendido.

-si bueno, ese bastardo se resistía morirse de una vez – dijo Hermione con fastidio al recordar a esa asquerosa serpiente con aires de grandeza. Nico solo se rio.

A los poco minutos se unieron los demás y saludaron a Nico cuando se sentaron también en el mesa, con su charola con comida. Todos al igual que Hermione iba vestidos para el juego de capturar la bandera, su ropa era muy parecida a la de la castaña, iban con pantalón tipo militar del mismo color, botas de combate negras, la única diferencia era el color de las playeras. Draco usa una verde, Theo una azul oscuro, Blaise una negra y luna una de color azul cielo y trae su pelo recogido en una trenza medio floja.

-así que piensan participar en el juego – dijo Nico con una sonrisa al ver sus vestimentas.

-sip, queremos ver si la podemos vencer – dijo Luna antes de morder su panque de nuez con ternura. Blaise al verla se sonrojo un poco por ver lo tierna que se veía, Hermione quien fue la única que lo noto sonrió divertida, por la reacción de su amigo.

-oh, entonces va ser entretenido ver el juego – dijo Nico algo emocionado. El mejor que nadie sabe que cuando esos 5 hacen un equipo en las batallas son imparables y les es muy difícil derrotarlos, lo sabe por experiencia pero también es cierto que las cazadoras son muy hábiles y fuertes ya que el ya las ha visto en acción. -¿y quién va ser su líder? – les pregunto con curiosidad ya que ellos se turnan cada vez para ser el líder.

-no lo hemos decidido, aun – contesto Theo – pero cuando veníamos hacia acá estamos entre Luna y Draco –

\- yo opino que sea Herms – dijo Blaise de repente. Hermione que en esos momentos estaba comiendo una uva casi se atraganta con ella, al escuchar que la querían poner como líder, si no fuera por Draco que le golpeo la espalda para que escupiera la fruta la cual salió volado por ahí, se hubiera muerto asfixiada por una estúpida fruta pequeña, sin mencionar que sería una manera de morir muy estúpida.

-G-gracias…P-por c-casi romperme la espalda – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo después de haberse recuperado un poco del ahogamiento y del Golpecito que le dio su querido primo.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros y le robo una uva de su plato – De nada – la castaña lo fulmino con la mirada que el rubio ignoro.

-yo no quiero liderar saben que nunca me ha gustado – les dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-tranquila aun todavía no lo decidimos….aunque nunca hemos entendido porque odias ser líder – dijo Blaise después de tragar un bocado. Hermione no contesto nada y solo se concentró en su plato con uvas, ella si tenia un motivo por el cual aborrece ese puesto y el cual solo conoce Luna ya que le explico su razón cuando esta le pregunto hace varios años atrás.

Nadie volvió a decir nada y solo continuaron comiendo, Nico de vez en cuando miraba a su amiga con algo de preocupación esta al verlo le sonrió y le dijo con su mirada que no se preocupara que esta bien, el pelinegro solo asiente.

Al terminar su desayuno se fueron a terminar de prepararse, al ver que las cazadoras ya estaban listas y se encontraban desayunando.

…

 **Espero les haya gustado el según cap. Y perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente cap, lamento la tardanza jeje =D, pero la laptop se me judío jaja =( , lo bueno es que alcance a recuperar todas mis historias que tenia en una carpeta aguardada.**

 **No había querido subir cap hasta no tener por lo menos dos escritos para subirlos juntos, al igual que las otras historias.**

 **Sin mencionar que conseguí trabajo de 8:00 am a 8:00 pm, por lo que me voy a tardar un poquito mas en actualizar por lo que decidí solo seguir actualizando tres historias asi que decidan cual actualizo.**

 _Bestias (Fleurmione)_

 _¿me enamore de la hija de mi sobrina? (Bellatrix X Hermione)_

 _Luna y Rayo (Thalia X Hermione )_

 _Academia City (Hinata x ¿?)_

 _En busca de la felicidad (Mintao x Hinata)_

 _Maestros Cazadores (Hermione X Ginny)_

Recuerden que la cual decidan solo esas las voy a actualizar, puede que suba un capitulo de las otras qpero me tardare muco mas ya que quiero solo concentrarme en esas.

Sin mas los dejo leer.

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter y Percy Jackson y todos aquellos que utilice de otras series o animes no me perecen sino a su respectivos creadores ( al menos aquellos que yo cree.)**

OooO..

 **Cap 03**

Ya era medio dia en menos de 15 minutos el juego iba a comenzar, todos en el campamento se encontraban eufóricos, esta vez el juego iba a cambiar un poco las reglas, en un lugar de ser dos equipos con 15 integrantes cada uno, esta vez solo tendrían 5, cuando les propusieron el reto a las cazadoras estas aceptaron por lo que solo 5 de las 20 cazadoras jugarían.

Dionisio y Quiron al ver que el juego seria emocionante decidieron proyectar el juego en 5 mantas grandes que colgaron para que los demás lo vieran, ya que no podrían meterse en el campo a ver y solo estorbarían sin mencionar que podrían salir lastimados.

Los novatos como los demás le decían, serian el equipo azul por lo que les tocaría la bandera de ese color, por lo que tendrían que robar la bandera roja. El campo del juego seria por todo el bosque hasta llegar a la cascada al estar a los limites de la protección del campamento, en total el campo abarcaría unos 10 km de radio a la redonda.

Quiron al ver que los dos equipos ya estaban listos con sus armaduras y armas, llamo a los lideres para que se saludaran y que dieran a entender que solo seria un juego amistoso, por lo que Hermione (que a pesar de sus negativas de ser la líder la escogieron) y Bianca se dieron la mano.

Las dos sonrieron al verse de nuevo y se dieron la mano, pero despues pusieron el rostro serio ya que en cada competencia no se dejan las cosas tan fáciles.

-no lloren cuando les ganemos –dijo Hermione con algo de burla en un susurro para que su compañera solo la oyera. Bianca solo rio divertida, se sentía emocionada por competir ya.

-eso lo veremos – le contesto también en un susurro.

Al separar sus manos Quiron les dijo que solo tenían 10 minutos como máximo para esconder sus banderas, las chicas se miraron una ultima vez antes de irse con sus equipos.

-bien escuchen! – les hablo con seriedad después de esconder la bandera- este es el plan, Draco te quedas protegiendo la bandera ya que eres muy bueno atacando a distancia, además de que quiero que pongas trampas en un radio de 250 metros a la redonda, Theo tu estarás a un kilometro y medio de distancia como apoyo y prohibiendo que se acerquen o desviándolas y si puedes pon también trampas….pero en especial encuentra la bandera y si puedes sus puntos débiles y avísanos – en cuando iba explicando su plan los chicos asentían con expresión seria- Blaise, no intentes usar tu don, en ellas no funcionan por lo que quiero que te concentres en combatirlas….nos acompañaras a luna y a mi a dos kilómetros mas del punto de Theo y ahí te quedaras y trataras de hacer lo mismo que los otros, eres un genio en contrataque así que úsalo- el moreno solo asintió en entendimiento – Luna tu iras conmigo por la bandera…para comunicarnos usaremos el método Garra y si es necesario también el de Tronum –

.

Al pasar los 10 minutos Quiron sonó el cuerno dando entender que el juego ya empezó. Los novatos se miraron por ultima vez y comenzaron con el plan. Los espectadores gritaron emocionados a ver en las mantas proyectadas como los dos equipos se comenzaban a mover, en una mostraban como 4 cazadoras se movían rápidamente entre los árboles que apenas se veían y en otra manta se veían a los novatos también moviéndose rápidamente, y se sorprendieron que al ver como el pelinegro se quedaba atrás, mientras el moreno seguía con las chicas.

-piensan que separarse les ganaran – se escuchó el comentario de un chico, cuando vieron al pelinegro quedarse atrás.

Percy, Annabeth y Grover miraban intrigados por saber que tipo de plan hicieron, ya que en verdad estar separados no era tan buena idea cuando se enfrentaban a una cazadora. Nico por su parte miraba divertido la pantalla se le hacia entretenido todo esto.

.

.

 **Hermione RVO**

Despues de dejar atrás a Theo, seguimos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos por si nos las topábamos córtales el paso, cuando llegamos al punto donde Blaise se tenia que quedar nos despedimos de el. Luna y yo seguimos varios metros más casi un kilómetro cuando varias flechas salían entre los árboles, Luna y yo las esquivábamos rápidamente y no nos sorprendió cuando dos cazadoras pasaron rápidamente entre nosotras, pero cuando las otras dos querían colarse también, no lo permitimos.

Una de ellas cayó al suelo de espaldas cuando le di rápidamente una barrida en los pies, al ver que le iba a dar una patada en el abdomen, rápidamente se rueda a un lado y se levanta con una maniobra en la cual me envía un par de patadas que yo cubro con mis manos, y me retiro rápidamente para agarrar distancia. Volteo a ver a luna y noto que también agarro distancia de la otra cazadora y me sorprendo al ver de qué se trata de la quien me llamo la atención.

Sacudo mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso –" _concéntrate, luego le haces caso a tus hormonas" –_ me regaño mentalmente para concentrarme.

La cazadora al ver que no ataco decide hacerlo ella, me ataca con patadas y puñetazos con mucha rapidez y una fuerza endemoniada, yo esquivo con algo de esfuerzo los golpes y los que no puedo los bloqueo, estoy segura que si no fuera una semidios, mis huesos ya estarían rotos. Se que cuando se convierten en cazadoras mi madre les da mas fuerza y rapidez, como lo se bueno digamos que he recibido golpes de otros semidioses y no son tan fuertes o rápidos por mucho que entrenen, a comparación con las cazadoras.

Cuando logro empujarla un poco para sepáreme de ella decido contratacar, y también le doy patadas y puñetazos, y nos metemos en una pelea increíble de cuerpo a cuerpo. Yo al ser hija de artemisa, soy mucho mas fuerte y rápida que cualquier otro semidiós, ninfa o cazadora, a mi no me otorgan esa habilidad yo nací con ella y las fui desarrollando mas a diferencia de las cazadoras de mi madre.

De un momento a otro sacamos nuestras espadas y empezamos a pelear con ellas, pero cuando me distraje un poco, la cazadora lo aprovecho y me dio una patada que me tumbo al suelo hasta di unas cuantas vueltas.

-"mierda si que golpea fuerte" – pensé algo adolorida aun tirada en el suelo.

Levante mi vista y vi a la cazadora apuntando con su arco hacia luna quien tenia en el suelo a la otra cazadora y ya le iba a dar el golpe de gracia para dejarla inconsciente cuando tuvo que esquivar la flecha que le envió la otra.

-Vete! Yo me encargo de ellas – grito la cazadora que esta enfrene de mi. Voltee a ver a la otra y ya se encontraba parada con luna en el suelo al haberle hecho una barrida, y le asintió antes de marcharse entre los arboles.

Cuando se fue, la cazadora enfrente de mi volteo a verme y me iba a golpear cuando escuchamos a la distancia unos golpes fuertes, una sonrisa se me apareció en el rostro al saber que no había traspasado las trampas de Theo. Aproveché que se encontraba distraída por el ruido, y le di una patada para alejarla de mi y levantarme.

De repente se escucharon el canto armonioso de los pájaros, luna y yo nos miramos sabias que significaba eso. Para cualquiera solo seria simples canticos de pajaritos, pero para nosotras significaba las coordenadas exactas donde se encuentra la bandera escondida, la cual Theo descubrió la ubicación. Se preguntarán como unos simples cantos de unos pajaritos nos dirán las coordenadas, la respuesta es que tengo el don de hablar, entender y sentir las emociones de cualquier animal o criatura, a diferencia de las cazadoras que solo pueden hablar con los animales salvajes.

-ve, yo me encargo – me dijo luna cuando se me acerco.

-no seas tan dura – le dije en broma.

Ella me guiño un ojo – no prometo nada, tu tampoco seas tan dura – me dijo con voz divertida, yo solo rodé los ojos y antes de comenzar a correr hacia la ubicación, la cazadora quería impedirme el paso, pero luna no se lo permitió- oh no, tu batalla es conmigo – es lo último que escuché antes de seguir corriendo.

.

.

 **Luna Rvo**

Despues de dejar a Theo y Blaise, corrimos casi un kilómetro mas hasta que tuvimos que esquivar unas flechas que se dirigían hacia nosotras, lo que aprovecharon 2 cazadoras para pasar, lo cual no me sorprendió, pero al ver que las otras también querían colarse, Hermione y yo no se lo permitimos. Por lo que aproche cuando una de ellas estaba cercas de mi y rápidamente agarre su frente y la estrelle contra el suelo de espaldas lo mas fuerte que puedo, cuando lo hago me alejo un poco para tomar distancia, se ve que si se llevó un bueno golpe por lo medio atarantada que esta.

Aprovecho que aun no se recupera de todo y miro de reojo a Hermione, al parecer también agarro distancia de la otra cazadora. Regreso mi atención a la cazadora enfrente de mi quien resulta ser mi media hermana, y creo que ella también lo noto al ver su cara sorprendida al verme bien, se levanta y nos enfrascamos en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, si que son mas fuertes y rápidas que cualquier semidios pero no tanto como Hermione ella lo es mucho mas, lo digo por experiencia yo ya he peleado contra ella y a pesar de ser hija de Zeus uno de los tres grandes, mi mejor amiga siempre me gana a pesar de que uso mi don.

Cuando tomamos de nuevo distancia aprovecho y en mi mano derecha salen partículas eléctricas y le lanzo un rayo de mi mano, se que no le harán nada al ser también hija de Zeus, pero por lo menos la distraerá. Ella se sorprende al ver que domino el don, pero rápidamente se compone y esquiva mis ataques y me lanza flechas con su arco, no me sorprendo al notar que los rayos que me rodean no desasen las flechas al ser hechas por la misma diosa de la luna, por lo que tengo que esquivarlas o bloquearlas con la espada, aunque había alguna que no alcazaba a esquivar por completo y me pasaban como si me rasguñaran.

La sigo a tacando con los rayos y mientras lo hago aprovecho para usar mi don de la mente y combinarla con mi magia de bruja normal. Creo una ilusión haciéndole creer que me encuentro en el mismo lugar lanzándoles rayos, al ver que cayo en mi trampa, me voy a acercando hacia y ella, cuando ya estoy a un metro de ella logra notarme pero no alcanza a esquivar la patada que le doy y la mando al suelo haciendo que ruede varios metros de mi.

Me acerque para darle el golpe de gracia y dejarla inconsciente pero no pude hacerlo al tener que esquivar varias flechas, voltea de donde venia y era de la otra cazadora con la que Hermione estaba peleando y me sorprendí al ver a mi amiga en el suelo ya que ella nunca pierde una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y la única explicación que le encuentro es que se haya distraído.

-Vete! Yo me encargo de ellas – escuche como grito la otra cazadora, por haberme distraído mi medio hermana me da una barrida que me tumbo fuertemente en el suelo hasta sentí mi cabeza rebotar un poco, para después asentirle y desparecer entre los arboles.

No me preocupe en ir tras ella, al fin y acabo Blaise se encargará de ella, escuchamos un gran ruido que venía a la distancia y sonrio al saber que Theo no las estaba dejando pasar. Volteo donde se encuentra Hermione y aparta a la cazadora de una gran patada aprovechando que se encontraba distraída y se levanto con una maniobra.

Escuchamos los cantos de los pájaros y sabíamos que era la ubicación que nos mandaba Theo, Hermione me voltea a ver con una sonrisa, dándome a entender que ya sabe la ubicación de nuestro objetivo al haberle entendido a los pajaritos.

-ve, yo me encargo – dije cuando ya estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-no seas tan dura – me dijo con voz bromista.

Le guiñe un ojo – no prometo nada, tu tampoco seas tan dura – le dije con voz divertida, vi que rodo los ojos antes de correr hacia la ubicación, la cazadora quería prohibirle el paso pero yo no se lo permite –oh no, tu batalla es conmigo – le dije con voz retadora, y escuche las pisadas de Hermione alejándose.

Espero que Hermione y Bianca se controlen cuando se enfrenten, esas dos se toman enserio sus batallas como si fuera de vida o muerte.

 **.**

 **Blaise Rvo**

Despues de que las chicas se fueran me quede esperando pero como me aburrí de inmediato, saque mi celular y empecé a jugar con el. Pasaron como 5 minutos cuando a la distancia escuche pisadas acercándose rápidamente, por lo que aguarde mi celular, y saque mi arma un par de Sai, en cuanto lo hice aparecieron dos cazadoras, una de cabello pelirrojo y otra rubia, entre las dos me atacaron.

Trataba de defenderme de sus ataques como podía, tenían una excelente coordinación si que sabían trabajar en equipo, son muy veloces y fuertes con sus ataques que contra penas me da tiempo de bloquearlos, pero no por eso me voy a rendir. Aprovecho que pelirroja se descuidó un poco su defensa y le doy una barrida y cae al suelo, le iba a dar otra patada pero la rubia me disparo un flecha que esquive yo ya lo estaba esperando por lo que rápidamente le aviento unos de mis Sai, el cual esquiva sin problema.

Ella se iba a cercando hacia mi, yo sonríe de medio lado y sin que se diera cuenta jale la cadena invisible del Sai que le avente y lo atraigo hacia mi, antes de que pudiera llegar hacia mi, la atrape con la cadena tumbándola en el suelo.

La pelirroja al ver a su compañera atrapada, me envió una mirada asesina que me dio algo de miedo para ser sincero. De repente vi dos pelirrojas ¡pero que!, cuando menos lo espere ya estaba en el suelo con una gran dolor en mi mandíbula.

Estas cazadoras si que son duras, presiento que al dia siguiente voy amanecer con unos moretones, solo espero que mi hermoso rostro no page el precio. Tarde un poco en levantarme por lo adolorido que estaba, cuando lo hice vi que la rubia ya había escapado de mi agarre, cuando iba a tacarlas nuevamente, un rayo me lo impidió, voltee hacia la dirección en la que vino y arriba de un árbol vi a otra cazadora que tenia su mano extendida y de ahí salía partículas eléctricas.

-yo me encargo de el, ustedes vallan por la bandera – les dijo la cazadora pelinegra, las otras dos asintieron antes de marcharse.

No se porque, pero al ver su rostro serio, presiento que voy a pagar por algo que yo no hice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Theodoro Rvo**

En cuanto se fueron los demás, de inmediato me puse hacer unas cuantas trampas para darme algo de tiempo. Solo puse cuatro trampas a cada 4 metros de distancia.

Cuanto las termine de poner, me siento en posición de meditación en el suelo cerca de un árbol y con mi mano derecha toco el árbol para despues cerrar mis ojos, en cuanto lo hice comencé a visualizar el suelo subterráneo y vi como se conectaban las raíces de los arboles, entre ellas comencé a expandir mi visión para encontrar la bandera y decírselo a Hermione.

A unos 16 metros de distancia escuche la primera trampa activarse y avisándome que las cazadoras se acercaban, ya casi estaba cercas de encontrar mi objetivo, se volvió a escuchar otro pequeño temblor indicándome que estaban en mi segunda trampa.

Cuando se escuchó la tercera trampa activarse fue cuando di con mi objetivo el cual se encontraba escondido atrás de la casada en una pequeña cueva entre las rocas.

-lo tengo! – exclame con alegría al momento que abría mis ojos.

Me levante rápidamente y empecé a silbar la ubicación por medio de una melodía tipo código morse que nosotros inventamos para pasarles mensajes a Hermione cuando estábamos en la guerra mágica y evitar que los enemigos se enteraran ya que ella era la única que podía hablar con los animales, segundos después las aves comenzaron a silbar mi misma melodía que se iba extendiendo por el bosque.

Sonrio al ver que mi mensaje era entregado con éxito, saco mi arma son un par de tonfas con cuchillas muy filosas y especiales, pero que ahorita mismo están ocultas ya que solo utilizare mi arma para detenerlas, no para serles daño de gravedad.

Al escuchar como se activa mi ultima trampa me preparo para pelear, me sorprendo un poco al ver salir entre los arboles a 5 pelirrojas y una rubia, pero depues me repongo y comienzo a pelear con las dos o mas bien 6 cazadoras que sacaron sus armas.

-"solo espero que Draco este preparado, para cuando ya no pueda retenerlas _" –_ pienso con algo de frustración mientras esquiva con esfuerzo los golpes que me enviaban.

.

.

 **Draco Rvo**

Me encontraba sentado arriba de un árbol a unos 4 metros de distancia de la bandera, me sentía muy aburrido ya no tenia mucho que hacer, de inmediato cuando me dejaron solo, me puse a poner trampas a unos 250 metros a la redonda sin dejar ningún espacio, y también puse una a cada 4 metros de más allá de los 250, por si acaso, como digo a veces: mejor prevenir que lamentar. Tenia mi arco listo para la acción al igual que mi amada lanza especial por si acaso.

Suspire con aburrimiento y me eche en la rama del árbol, me quede observando el paisaje sin nada mas que hacer. Cuando me iba a quedar dormido por lo aburrido que estaba, escuche unos ruido fuertes en la ubicación que se encontraba Theo, y sonreí al saber que ya estaban cerca, mire por ultima vez donde se encuentra nuestra bandera escondía, que está ubicada en la cima de un árbol escondida entre las ramas y hojas.

Me levante de la rama hasta quedar sentado y saque mi arco y lo prepare con una flecha, y me puse a esperar de nuevo. Despues de unos 20 minutos creo yo, divise una figura a unos 10 metros mas hay donde comienzan mis trampas, al llegar a la primera esa se activo y entre los arboles aparecieron dos troncos grandes a cada un metro de distancia, la figura salto el primero y al caer el suelo rodo para esquivar el segundo.

Cuando ya iba a mi tercera trampa, noto a otras dos figuras salir entre los arboles, sonreí al ver de una de las figuras se trababa de mi amigo Theo que venia siguiendo a la otra cazadora para ayudarme.

Cuando menos lo esperaba la cazadora del cabello rubio ya había traspasado casi todas las trampas y se podía ver que ya estaban cansadas e irritadas.

-es hora de la acción! – dije antes de comenzar a lanzarle flechas para evitar que llegara al árbol.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, todos los que veian las pantallas se encontraban con la boca abierta desde un buen rato hasta pareciera que se les iban a meter moscas si no la cerraban.

Nadie sabia a que pantalla mirar y no despegar su vista al ver las increíbles batallas que habían, nadie podía creer que esos novatos fueran rivales para las cazadoras, las cuales llevan un total de mas de 68 victorias seguidas en el juego. Además de ver los increíbles dones que poseían, a pesar de que la hija de artemisa no haya demostrado su don todavía, se encontraban más que impactados al ver que ha aguantado varios guamazos directos de una de las cazadoras y estuviera como si nada, a pesar de que tuviera varios rasguños en su rostro.

-"se ve que en campamento jupiter, los entrenan como soldados" _–_ pensó Quiron sin dejar de ver a la pantalla. El señor D. (Dionisio) se encontraba a su lado, viendo con algo de sorpresa el increíble juego mientras intentaba servirse una copa de vino pero en lugar le salía agua a la botella, por lo que bufo frustrado.

-¿quien creen que gane?- pregunto Grover al ver que Hermione ya había llegado donde estaba la bandera del equipo contrario que la estaba protegiendo la líder de las cazadoras, y despues miro la pantalla donde sale Draco y Theo protegiendo el lugar de su escondite.

-las cazadoras – dijo uno de los chicos de ahí, el cual pertenece a la cabaña de Ares. Todos lo voltearon a ver cuando hablo – vamos es obvio, a pesar de que los novatos se ha buenos no quiere decir que les podrán ganar-

-no lo creo, esta vez las cazadoras perderán – comento otro chico perteneciente de la cabaña de Apolo, y el cual era uno de los que había apostado hacia los novatos y el cual rogaba que ganaran ya que si no iba a perder un buen dinero.

Y sin que pudiera evitarse comenzaron una dispuesta de ver quien gana. Las demás cazadoras que se encontraban ahí solo bufaron molestas por esa tonta discusión, no es que a ellas no les interesara solo que eran realistas a pesar de ser unas orgullosas cazadoras de la diosa de la luna, debían admitir que los novatos tenían posibilidad de ganar a su equipo aunque eso les dejara herido un poco su orgullo, pero como dice su maestra: hay que aprender de las derrotas, para crecer y hacernos mas fuertes.

Todos guardaron silencio al sentir un temblor y ver que entre los arboles salía humo, cuando regresaron su vista hacia las pantalla quedaron casi en shock al ver que la pelea de las dos lideres de los equipos habían dejado un gran cráter el en suelo y las dos se encontraban paradas aunque algo heridas. Bianca se veía algo cansada y tenia su chaqueta plateada se encontraba rota y sucia, al igual que su pantalón, en la cara traía varios cortes aunque el que mas se notaba era la rajada a un lado de su ceja derecha en la cual salía sangre. Hermione por su parte también se veía un poco mas cansada que la otra, su pantalón también estaba roto y sucio, su suéter pareciera que acaba de salir de una pelea de gatos ya que se veía todo rasgado dejando entre ver la playera de tirantes negra que traía, en su cara se veía el labio partido al igual que una rajada en sus ceja izquierda. A pesar de su apariencia y que se notaban ya cansadas, ninguna de las dos se veían que se fueran a rendir.

-por Zeus!, esas dos si que están locas – se escucho la voz de incredulidad de uno de los chicos que no quitaba su vista de la pantalla de las dos lideres. Percy y sus amigos tampoco podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

.

.

 **Bianca Rvo**

Me encontraba sentada esperando cerca de la cascada, sabia que Hermione era la que vendría por la bandera y también sabía que theo le diría la ubicación, es una gran ventaja saber sobre tus enemigos, es por eso que decidí quedarme a proteger la bandera y mande a las demás por la otra.

Conozco a Hermione muy bien, para saber que no se rendirá y ara hasta lo imposible por conseguir nuestra bandera, siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos en el otro campamento, nunca se rendía con facilidad era muy cabezota y tozuda para serlo, pero tengo que admitir que yo también lo soy cuando me propongo algo y ese algo es que no la dejare tomar la bandera.

La verdad no se quien valla a ganar en este juego, si mi equipo o el de Hermione, conozco demasiado bien a los chicos para saber que tampoco se rendirán con facilidad sino que mas bien lo tomaran como un reto divertido y no le dejaran las cosas fáciles a mis compañeras. Nosotras tampoco nos rendimos y siempre damos todo lo que podemos somos muy necias para hacerlo, por lo que tampoco les dejaran las cosas fáciles a los chicos.

Me levanto de donde estoy sentada cuando escucho pisadas a unos cuantos metros, y en poco segundo aparece Hermione, mirándome con seriedad e indicándome que con su mirada que a pesar de ser un juego no quiere que les deje las cosas tan fáciles, por lo que yo le indico con mi mirada que así será.

En cuentos menos los espero ya nos encontrábamos en un lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo muy pareja, en todos estos años que he estado como cazadora, he estado entrenando y mejorando mi lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, uno nunca sabe cuándo lo vamos a necesitar. Trato de esquivar lo mas que puedo de los golpes que me manda pero algunos son casi imposible de hacerlos, ya van como tres puñetazos que no logro bloquearlos y esquivarlos, si que voy a tener unos muy buenos moretones pude notar con el primer golpe que me mando que su fuerza, agilidad y velocidad ha sobre aumentado mas desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Cuando agarramos distancia invoco algunos círculos negro con un aura morada atrás de mi, es hora de ir enserio y ella lo nota por lo que saca su espada y me sonríe en modo de reto, yo le regreso la sonrisa. De un momento a otro de los círculos salen como especies de dagas negras que van rápidamente hacia Hermione, ellas las esquiva y bloquea o desvía con su espada, despues invoco otros dos círculos mas y de ellos sales látigos de un fuego negro, cuando le mande un latigazo ella salto y mi ataque golpeo un tronco caído el cual se hizo trizas por completo.

A pesar de que mi látigo no mataba (ya que yo lo impido), si hacía daño para dejarla sin poder continuar la pelea. Cada vez que le lanzaba un latigazo lo esquivada haciendo que le diere a otra cosa, por lo que ya varias rocas, troncos, y varios arboles salían dañados, no podía creer que a pesar de todo el rato que llevamos luchando ya se veía cansada pero aun así no daba su brazo a torcer, por lo que aumente la velocidad de mis golpes y uno de ellos le dio y la mando volando hasta chocar contra un árbol pero aun asi se levantó, aunque su suéter estaba casi destrozado y tenia una herida en su brazo izquierdo.

-veo que sigues igual de tozuda – le digo a modo de broma.

Ella solo se encoje de hombros – ya vez, nunca me rendiré tan fácilmente – después me sonrió y de un momento a otro sentí como salía volando por los aires hasta chocar contra el suelo.

Levante mi cabeza y la vi parada con su puño extendido en el lugar donde estaba antes, me levante y despues la miro fijamente y de mis manos sale un aura morada y después corro rápidamente hacia ella, y empezamos otro combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero esta vez cada ves que lo bloqueamos nuestros ataques salía una pequeña onda expansiva que mecía las ramas de los árboles. De seguro si alguien nos presenciara nuestra batalla a unos metros de distancia solo vería un destello morado y otro azul chocando entre si, por lo rápido que nos movíamos.

De un momento a otro cuando agarramos distancia, junte algo de energía en mi mano derecha y Hermione hiso lo mismo también en su mano derecha, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrimos hacia nosotras y chocamos nuestras energía ocasionando una gran destello que nos segó y segundos después una gran onda expansiva que arraso varios árboles e hicimos un cráter en el suelo, mientras que nosotras salíamos volando expulsadas por el choque, sentí como rodaba por el suelo hasta que mi espalda choco con una roca plana de los lados, y doy gracias por eso ya que sino me hubiera matado.

Tarde varios minutos en componerme, mi visión se veía algo borrosa y sentía algo caliente en mi rostro, llevo mi mano hasta ahí y note que es sangre que sale de un corte a lado de mi ceja, sentía mi cuerpo muy adolorido., presiento que me he dislocado mi hombro izquierdo por el intenso dolor que siento. Con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerme en pie, noto que mi chaqueta plateada está hecha un asco, toda rota y sucia, al igual que mi pantalón, y yo tampoco me quedo atrás de lo sucia que estoy y con rasguños, en total también hecha un asco como mi ropa. Observo a Hermione y noto que está peor que yo, tanto en la ropa como en su persona, ella pareciera que hubiera peleado con una manada de gato salvajes por como le quedo su ropa, en su rostros trae algunos rasguños y moretones al igual que en sus brazos y su pierna derecha y sin poder evitarlo se me sale un carcajada, llamando su atención y viéndome como si me hubiera vuelto loca con ese golpe, pero es que enserio si nos ponemos a pensar las dos parecemos una vagabundas.

-¿de que te ríes? – me pregunta con curiosidad sin hallarle la gracia a la situación.

Dejo de reír mientras me seco algunas lagrimillas – nada, es solo que si te fijas parecemos unas vagabundas por como estamos – ella se me quedo observando y después se fijó en ella y empezó a reír también.

Después de un rato de estar riendo, dejamos de hacerlo y nos quedamos mirando, sabíamos que a pesar de estar todas heridas no nos íbamos a rendir, por lo que trate de acomodarme el hombro ya que no seria buena idea pelear así. Cuando logre acomodar mí el hombro (el cual me dolió un infierno) comenzamos a combatir de nuevo pero estaba vez solo con nuestras espadas, nuestros movimientos eran un poco lentos pero igual de fuertes, sabias que una sola saldría vencedora.

 _ **Xxxºº**_

Despues de casi una hora mas por fin el juego llego a su fin, con el resultado de un casi empate, llevándose la victoria las cazadoras al haber cogido la bandera Azul tres segundos antes que la líder del equipo Azul. Cuando los equipos salieron del campo de juego, los demás felicitaron a los dos equipos por un gran juego.

Todos los que jugaron fueron llevados a la enfermería ya que ninguno se había salvado de tener heridas, pero los mas graciosos que se veían eran Blaise, Luna, Zoe, Bianca y Hermione.

Blaise por su parte tenia un ojo morado a causa de que no siguió el consejo de la castaña de no usar su don, creyó que podía seducir a la cazadora y se llevo la sorpresa de que era inmune a su don y como resultado no alcanzo a esquivar el puñetazo que iba directo a su ojo derecho quedándole morado después de un rato. Luna al igual que Hermione pareciera que hubiera salido de una pelea de gatos al tener su ropa rasgada por cortes de espada, y su cabello todo despeinado con varias heridas en su rostro. Zoe una de las cazadoras tampoco se salvaba de su a paraciencia, no alcanzo a esquivar un rayo que le lanzo luna y por consecuencia se electrocuto quedando con los pelos parados y su rostro con rastro de parecer tiznarse con carbón, su ropa también estaba sucia y rasgada por los rayos que le rosaban. Hermione y Bianca parecían unas vagabundas, al último la cazadora tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta ya que estaba toda rota, la castaña también tuvo que quitarse su suéter y tirarlo ya que no tenía arreglo, las dos estaban desgreñadas y con heridas en el rostro, al último Bianca se rompió su brazo y Hermione se fracturo dos costillas, por la que eran las que mayor vendas tenían.

-joder! Ustedes si que se toman las cosas enserio – dijo Theo sorprendidas al verlas en ese estado. A el ya lo habían curado y solo tenia pequeñas heridas en el rostro y una mano vendada, aunque su ropa también estaba sucia.

-¿si, sabían que solo era un juego verdad? – les pregunto Draco con burla. El casi no estaba tan herido solo un pequeño corte en su mejilla y la ropa sucia.

Hermione solo rodo los ojos pero no dijo nada, y solo se quedo observando como le vendaba su brazo izquierdo despues de haberla curado.

-si lo sabíamos – le contento Bianca también observando como le curaban una herida – pero nos gusta tomar nuestras batallas en serio, haya fuera los enemigos no tendrán piedad – todos los que escucharon se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, pero sabían que tenia razón. La cazadora lo decía por experiencia al haber ido a misiones que las mandaba la diosa de la luna., los novatos también lo sabían muy bien, al haber estado en una guerra, por eso no dijeron nada y le dieron la razón.

-mierda! Como duele!- exclamo Blaise con algo de dolor al ponerse un poco de hielo en su ojo lastimado.

-te dije que no intentaras usarlo – dijo Hermione con burla, Blaise solo la fulmino con la mirada de su único ojo visible.

Despues de que todos fueron atendidos, se fueron al pequeño festival que organizaron para darle la bienvenida a las cazadoras, y felicitar a los jugadores por un excelente juego de captura la bandera. En el festival hicieron diferentes tipos de comida, como la comida Azul la cual es la favorita de Percy, también hicieron comida de inframundo gracias a la ayuda de Nico quien trajo los ingredientes, los novatos también quisieron contribuir, por lo que prepararon comida del mundo mágico y jugo de calabaza, Theo saco de su maleta algunos dulces que compro el callejón antes de venir al campamento. Los demás a probar las cosas que hicieron los novatos, a muchos les gusto en especial el jugo de calabaza que sabia algo extraño pero rico, al igual que los extraños dulces.

Hermione después de darse un baño y haber comido se fue a sentar en un tronco y miraba como los chicos que probaban las Grageas y tenían la mala suerte de tocarles un sabor horrible, ella se reía de las muescas de asco que hacían. Cuando se llevó una gragea la escupió de inmediato y casi vomita al a verle tocado una de sabor Moco combinado con estiércol, por lo que se enjuago la boca con jugo de calabaza y se comió una rana de chocolate para quitar el mal sabor.

-santo dios sí que sabía horrible – murmuro para si misma mientras miraba el dulce escupido en el suelo.

-si sabía tan feo porque sigues comiendo esos dulces –una voz se escucho a un lado de ella por lo que brinco del susto al no haberla visto, cuando voltea para saber quién era, casi se olvida de respirar al ver que es la media hermana de luna, que esta frente a ella con una mirada de curiosidad.

Trato de controlarse y no actuar como una idiota, por lo que decidió contestarle – no todas saben feos, algunas son muy ricas pero tienes que encontrarlas – le dijo casi con nerviosismo

La pelinegra le pregunto con la mirada si podía sentarse por lo que Hermione asintió - ¿puedo? – le pregunto señalando la bolsa de dulces, la castaña se la acerco para que agarrara. Escogió una de color rojo y se la llevo a la boca, Hermione la veía con algo de curiosidad por saber de qué sabor le toco, pero al ver que no hacía cara de asco supo que le toco una de buen sabor – no sabe tan mal, mm menta con chocolate – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa después de saborearla, al estar mirando enfrente no se dio cuenta de la mirada intensa que le daba Hermione y que al ver que volteaba a verla desvió su mirada para disimular.

Las dos se quedaron calladas sin decir nada solo compartiendo los dulces, a veces hacían cara de asco y otras de placer por el rico saber que les tocaba. A pesar de que las dos se encontraban si decir nada, sentía la compañía de la otra muy agradable y a gusto, las dos sentían como si ya se conocieran de años y no solo de un día.

Thalía no sabía porque rayos se había acercado a la castaña, por alguna razón le llama mucho la atención y le da curiosidad por saber todo de ella. Cuando la vio hay sentada viendo como los demás hacían muecas al comer esos extraños dulces, sintió algo extraño dentro de ella que deseaba acercarse a la chica, no fue hasta que la vio casi con arcadas de querer vomitar después de escupir un dulce, le dio algo de gracia hasta se le salió una pequeña risa y sin saberlo sus pies la llevaron hasta la hija de la diosa de la luna.

Cuando llego a su lado, se le ocurrió decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente que fueron los dulces, decidió probar uno para ver a que sabían y rogaba internamente que le tocara uno de buen sabor antes de echárselo a la boca, por suerte le toco uno de menta con chocolate el cual era su sabor favorito. Aunque no lo hacía notar sentía la mirada intensa de la castaña la cual la ponía nerviosa solo duro unos segundos hasta que ya no aguanto y le regreso la mirada, la cual ella desvió y noto un pequeño rubor en su rostro, se le hizo raro pero no le dio mucha importancia, y siguieron disfrutando los dulces ella también compartió de los suyos, que de vez en cuando compraba cuando iban a la ciudad. A pesar de estar las dos calladas, sentía la compañía de la castaña muy agradable, en su interior sabia que podía confiar ciegamente en la chica, y se sorprendió un poco por sus pensamientos ya que ella era una persona fria y desconfiada con los demás, solo confía cuando ve que puede hacerlo o cuando no tiene remedio.

Despues de estar un rato mas calladas y disfrutando de la compañía y los dulces, la pelinegra se despidió de la castaña ya que se tuvo que ir al ser llamada por Bianca, quien iba a dar indicaciones a las cazadoras para ver quien iba de casería el dia de hoy. Hermione al verla irse soltó un suspiro que no sabía que retuviera y la miro irse con casi cara de boba que disimulo para que nadie lo notara, bueno casi nadie ya que una rubia con mirada soñadora si lo alcanzo ver y miraba con curiosidad a su mejor amiga, que aun no quitaba su vista por donde se fue su media hermana.

Iba acercarse hacia su amiga, pero no alcanzo ya que esta se levantó y se dirigió hacia el lago. La rubia conocía muy bien a la castaña para saber que si iba a lago era para pensar ya que le gusta meter sus pies en el agua a pesar de no ser hija de Poseidón, le encanta estar conectada a la naturaleza en especial el agua. Decidió no seguirla y dejarla sola por ahora ya después saciaría sus dudas.

.

.

Ya era de noche y las cazadoras acaban de regresar de cazar por lo que se dispusieron con ayuda de algunos a preparar la carne para cenar todos alrededor de las fogatas. Cuando ya la tenían preparada todos se fueron a sentar para comenzar a comer y charlar.

Todos quedaron en silencio y miraron mudos a la castaña quien se encuentra sentada a lado de sus amigos, cuando empezó a resplandecer un aura plateada cuando los rayos de la luna le dieron, y las heridas comenzaron a curarse hasta no quedar ninguna y dejando de un leve resplandor. Hermione al sentir tantas miradas comenzó a ponerse nerviosa que no sabía dónde meterse.

-woo, eres como percy cuando toca el agua – dijo Grover sorprendido y casi con la boca abierta.

-¿como es que te curas? – pregunto Percy con curiosidad por saber.

Hermione suspiro antes de contestar – cuando me da los rayos de la luna directos, mis heridas se curan y me restauran las fuerza…es como si me llenaran de energía –

-a mi también me pasa igual cuando toco el agua – dijo percy con una sonrisa que Hermione le correspondió.

Despues de eso todos volvieron a comer, pero algunos aun miraban de vez en cuando a la castaña como si esta de un momento a otro fuera hacer algo espectacular, por lo que irrito un poco y trato de ignorarlos, hasta que ya no soporto las miradas y se levanto de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque con la atenta mirada de todos. Cuando ya estaba lo suficiente lejos del campamento aunque aun dentro de la protección, trepo un árbol y se sentó en una de sus ramas gruesas con su espalda recargada y su mirada dirigida a la luna.

- _"porque a veces me siento sola…a pesar de estar rodeada de mis amigos" –_ pensó con tristeza aun con su mirada en la luna. _–"madre, padre…como los extraño" –_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida.

 **Espero les haya gustado, las batallas estaban mejor en mi imaginación, pero bueno trate de ponerlas lo mas pegadas a lo que yo imagine como serian, espero que no salieran tan masl.**

 **Si tiene una pregunta o duda, pueden preguntarme =) tratare de responderles lo mejor que pueda sin hacerles spolier jjajaja =D.**

…

 **Algunos comentarios:**

 **TsukihimePrincess:** gracias por tomar la molestias de leer y comentar, me alegro de que se te haga interesante ojala te guste el cap. ^^

 **Lyra LenguaDePlata:** Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro mucho de que te este gustado la historia. Y eso hace que me den ganas de seguir escribiendo ya que al leer comentarios positivos hacen que a uno le den ganar de continuar =D. y contestando tu duda, recuerda que Thalia es una Cazadora por lo que se le tiene prohibido enamorase jajaj (aunque eso no se lo impide) y aun mas si se enamora de Hermione al ser hija de su maestra, por lo que te prevengo que sus acercamientos tal vez sean cortos ya que va ser una amor lento por asi decirlo. Espero te guste el cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida arriba del árbol pero lo que si supo cuando se levanto es que sentía un dolor de espalda terrible eso sin mencionar que se calló del árbol al asustarse cuando una ardilla le brinco enzima al querer escapar de una serpiente, por suerte no se encontraba sentada tan alto sino de seguro se hubiera roto el cuello aunque eso no la salvo de llevarse un buen golpe.

Despues de levantarse y de arreglar las cosas con esos animalitos al darle de comer algo a la serpiente para que dejara en paz a la ardilla y que esta se le pegara como una hormiga al no querer quedarse sola en el bosque, no tuvo otra opción que llevarla consigo de vuelta al campamento.

Por lo que ahí iba con una ardilla en su hombro mientras esta comía una nuez y ella caminado como puede por el dolor de su espalda.

Cuando llego al campamento los que se habían levantado temprano y la vieron con curiosidad no preguntaron nada, a pesar de que lo deseaban al ver como caminaba y por la ardilla. Por lo que agradeció internamente y se dirigió a su cabaña, al llegar se hecho en su cama para dormir un poco mas.

 **Porque te hechas** -la pequeña ardilla la miraba con curiosidad

-Calla, quiero dormir – murmuro con cansancio antes de quedarse dormida. La ardilla al ver que no le hacía caso decidió también dormir por lo que se acomodó a un lado de la almohada y también se durmió.

.

.

Se despertó al sentir al sentir un cosquilleo en su nariz, al abrir sus ojos vio algo peludo rosándole la nariz y con su vista siguió lo peludo hasta terminar en la pequeña ardilla que se encuentra acostada en su almohada mas precisamente a un lado de su cabeza. Se preguntó que hacia una ardilla en su cama y entonces recordó como la conoció, decidió no despertarla por lo que se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se comenzó a cambiar.

Al terminar salio de su habitación de la cabaña junto con la ardilla en su hombro la cual ya se había despertado.

-por cierto ¿como te llamas? – le pregunto mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, ya era algo tarde pero se veía a la distancia que todavía habían varios desayunando.

 **Simón, y tu –** contesto sin dejar de ver a su alrededor con asombro por ver tantos humanos de cerca.

-Hermione… – la castaña veía como algunos se les quedaba viendo como si estuviera loca ya que la estaban escuchar hablar con un ardilla y no era para menos ya que cuando la ardilla hablaba solo se escuchaba un chinillido, por lo que los ignoro y siguió con su camino.

Al llegar al comedor se sirvió un poco de comida y robo disimuladamente algunas nueces cuando la cocinera no la vio y se fue a sentar en una mesa. Puso las nueces en la mesa y simón salto de inmediato y empezó a comerlas. Cuando termino de comer, decidió ir a entrenar un poco al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento, vio a sus amigos entrenado, Luna, Grover y Blaise se encontraban peleando con espadas y escudos, Theo lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Annabeth, mientras que Percy y Draco estaban en la zona de arcos y Flechas, por lo que decidió ir hacia ellos ya que tenia ganas de lanzar unas cuantas flechas.

Mientras caminaba hacia ya, pudo sentir el miedo de Simón al ver tantas armas pulsantes– Tranquilo, no dejare que te pase nada – le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Simon brinco hacia su mano y la miro fijamente - ¿ **Lo prometes? –** le pregunto con seriedad.

-lo prometo – contesto también con seriedad y sinceridad por lo que simón la "abrazo ". Hermione al ver el gesto sonrio con algo de ternura y también lo abrazo, no podía evitar encariñarse con los animales ya que son su debilidad, nunca podría lastimar a un animalito inocente e inofensivo ya que cuando un animal está herido ella puede sentir su dolor y sufrimiento. Por lo mismo fue que se hiso vegetariana y por lo mucho solo come carne una o dos veces al año al ser obligada y cuando lo hace pareciera que comiera piedras en lugar de alimento ya que no podía evitar imaginarse como murió ese animal.

Cuando llego donde estaban los chicos agarro un arco y algunas flechas del estante y se pudo a lado de los chicos.

-¿tienes una ardilla en tu hombro? – fue lo primero que pregunto el rubio al ver a su prima ponerse a su lado.

-si, su nombre es Simón – contesto Hermione sin mirarlo mientras se posicionaba para lanzar un flecha.

-¿Simón? Como sabes que se llama asi– Percy estaba confundido y curioso ya que no entendía porque decía que se llama Simón.

Hermione no le contesto y lanzo la flecha la cual inserto en el blanco sin ninguna dificultad.- puedo entender a los animales – le dijo cuándo se colocaba para lanzar otra flecha.

Percy la miro sorprendido y depues miro curioso a la ardilla la cual no se separaba por ningún motivo de la castaña.

-tu también puedes entender a los animales – hablo Percy, depues de un rato de estar lanzado flechas con el arco y de las 10 que lanzo solo aserto 4 en el blanco mientras que las otras pasaban volando el objetivo o le fallaba el blanco.

-no, solo ella – le dijo el rubio sin verlo y gruñía por debajo ya que había fallado.

-valla, se supone que puedo "comunicarme" con los caballos, pero ni me hacen caso – Dijo Percy bufando al recordar sus intentos.

-no es tan difícil – dijo Hermione después de insertar su ultima flecha y volteo a verlo. Percy la miro con atención para saber que le dirá.- como es lógico un caballo es un animal…..yo al principio se me dificultaba hacerlo, aun mas al sentir tantas emociones juntas y sin saber de dónde demonios salían y debo confesar que casi me volvía loca, hasta que alguien me dijo: "no debes dejar que las emociones te dominen, tu debes controlarlas a ellas", al principio no entendí como hasta que me di cuenta que tenía que hacer como una especie de conexión con los animales – agarro otra flecha para lanzarla y al hacerlo fallo al blanco por poco por lo que bufo por debajo.

-pero como puedo hacer una conexión con ellos – dijo Percy aun sin entender muy bien.

Se encogió de hombros – puedes hacerlo emocionalmente, mentalmente o oralmente, yo lo hice de las tres formas ya que desde el principio podía sentir sus emociones, tu también podrías hacerlo si te concentraras aunque solo seria con los caballos ya que esta en tu sangre –

-enséñame, quiero aprender – dijo Percy con decisión. Draco y Hermione lo miraron algo sorprendido ya que no pensaron que pediría algo asi.

-de acuerdo…te estaré esperando en la tarde en el bosque – le dijo Hermione antes de comenzar nuevamente a lanzar flechas pero esta vez mas rápido y con precisión. Draco se le unió y la reto para ver quien daba más blanco en poco tiempo.

Después de estar un rato entrenando, cada uno se fue hacer sus deberes o lo que tenían pendiente ese dia, como ella no tenía nada que hacer ya que su cabaña estaba limpia al ser todas ordenadas, deicidio dar una vuelta para despegarse un poco, en el camino se encontró con Bianca quien también iba a dar una vuelta por lo que decidieron hacerlo juntas y fueron a la orilla del lago, para descansar.

Cuando llegaron se acostaron en el pasto, después de estar un rato acostadas y disfrutando su compañía, decidieron hablar, por lo que Bianca como lo prometió le comenzó a contar todo lo que paso desde que ellos se fueron a la misión que les comendo Lupa al pedido de Hécate. Hermione la escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía, mientras miraba de vez en cuando con una media sonrisa a Simón quien se sintió muy a gusto con la Cazadora y se encontraba acostado en el regazo de ella, mientras que esta le acariciaba su cabeza.

Cuando la cazadora termino de contar su historia, la castaña también decidió empezar a contarle todo lo que pasaron en la misión y de cómo al último entraron en una guerra mágica, además de que Theo, Draco y Baise tuvieron que hacer de doble espía en el bando enemigo, mientras que ella y luna ayudaban al elegido a derrotar al tipo con aires de grandeza. Bianca se quedó sorprendida de todo lo que escuchaba ella pensó que al ser una Semidios y a ver visto muchos monstruos y haber ido a misiones ya nada le iba a sorprender pero se equivocó al escuchar todas la criaturas y enemigos que vio la castaña.

-me alegro de que regresaran a salvo – Dijo Bianca con una sonrisa sincera y feliz al saber que sus amigos nos les paso nada al haber escuchado todo.

-yo también me alegro de que estés bien – Hermione también se encontraba feliz de ver que se encontraba bien y que todo lo que le dijeron años atrás haya sido mentira.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio pero un silencio cómodo, como siempre les pasa cuando están juntas.

 _._

 _._

 _-Flash Back-_

 _Lupa se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos muy importantes cuando levanta su cabeza ve a un gato negro, no necesito voltear para saber quién era, ya que conocía esa presencia desde hace mas de una década._

 _-no creí que fuera tan pronto – hablo a un si voltearse y fulminando al gato con su mirada. Nunca le ha gustado esos animales y si por ella fuera acabaría con ellos cada vez que viera uno._

 _-deja de ver a si a mi gato, Lupa….- se escuchó una voz calmada y seria en toda la oficina. Una figura femenina vestida con una vestido largo y negro, la cual es cubierta por una túnica larga y hecha a la medida con una gran capucha la cual lleva puesta y solo se ve la mandíbula del rostro dejando descubierto unos hermoso labios carnosos pintados de morado oscuro. - y contestando a tu pregunta, es necesario que empiecen ya...al elegido le faltan tres meses para que comience su curso, y tu como nadie sabe que no será fácil para ellos por lo que necesitan prepararse –_

 _Lupa suspiro frustrada y se le quedo observando a la figura femenina la cual paseaba por su oficina curioseando todo, daba gracias a que el maldito gato se haya bajado de su escritorio ya que no sabía cuánto mas iba a durar antes de lanzarle lo primero que tuviera en su alcance._

 _-también piensan mandar a Lovegood, recuerda que ella es un año menor que los otros – le dijo sin ninguna emoción._

 _-no, ella entrara el siguiente año…..hemos decidido respetar "la ley" del ministerio- gruño de nuevo cuando ese asqueroso gato se trepaba a su sillón de descanso, observo que la figura femenina estaba concentrada mirando una rara sustancia que tenía en el estante y aprovecho ese momento para agarrar una figura de madera de su escritorio y se lo aviento al gato el cual salió volando por la ventana ya que estaba abierta._

 _\- "eso te pasa maldito, al contaminar con tu peste mis muebles" – sonrió internamente al ya no tener a esa bestia asquerosa en su oficina._

 _.._

 _Xxx°°_

 _Una pequeña castaña con dos mechones negros de 11 años, se encontraba acostada en el pasto junto a una pequeña morena de 12 años._

 _Las dos habían acabado de entrenar con la Legion, por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso, cada una tenia como una especie de marca en su brazo derecho. La morena tenia la marca de Pluto (que se parece una cruz como con dos cernos en curvados y un pequeño círculo en medio de los cuernos) con las letras SPQR y siete rayitas horizontales que indicaban su servicio a la Legion, la castaña por su parte tenia la marca de Diana (es una media luna que se va serrando con una delgada línea y la atraviesa una flecha ) con las mismas letras SPQR y con diez rayitas horizontales._

 _Las dos traían puesto una playera morada con el símbolo del campamento y las mismas letras que en su marca._

 _-me encanta ver el cielo, aun mas de noche – comento la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa._

 _La morena solo sonrio y le apretó su mano -¿Cómo has seguido con los dolores de cabeza? – le pregunto con algo de preocupación._

 _-ya no me duele tanto, Lupa me ha enseñado a controlarlo – dijo la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa que tranquilizo un poco a la pequeña morena._

 _Las dos quedaron en silencio pero un silencio muy cómodo que siempre había entre ellas, se dedicaron a ver las nubes pasar muy tranquilamente en el cielo, hasta que un pequeño niño moreno de pelo negro y ojos cafes, le dijo a la castaña que le hablaban._

 _-Fin Flash Back-_

 _._

 _._

Después de estar un buen rato con Bianca, tuvieron que despedirse ya que ella tenia que ir ayudar a Percy como le prometió, mientras que la morena tenia que hacer otras cosas también. Por lo que se dirigió hacia al bosque donde acordaron de verse, Simon ya se había despertado después de estar todo el rato dormido junto a Bianca, por lo que ahora se encontraba siguiendo a la castaña entre los árboles.

Cuando llego al lugar no vio a nadie por lo que se sentó a esperarlo, después de unos 15 minutos llego por fin Percy que lucía agitado por haber corrido a todo lo que podía al haberse acordado de que se verían. Hermione no dijo nada pero internamente estaba algo irritada ya que nunca le ha gustado estar esperando pero debía agradecer de haber tenido "entrenamiento" con Harry y Ron ya que esos dos eran peores que Percy, cuando quedaban.

Los dos estuvieron toda la tarde en el bosque practicando, Hermione le estuvo enseñado y explicando como hacer una conexión con los caballos, pero al ver que Percy no entendía mucho decidió dejarlo hasta ahí ya que sabía que era muy complicado, el oji azul tenia suerte de ser ella quien le estuviera enseñando ya que si habría sido Lupa estaba segura que el hijo de Poseidon no aguantaría su método de enseñanza, siente un escalofrió al sentir su cicatriz de su cuello al saber cómo la consiguió, aún recuerda como si fuera ayer como la lanzo a una manada de lobos salvajes para que "hiciera" una conexión con ellos, pero como era obvio no pudo al tener solo 5 años, y no tuvo otra opción que huir de ellos ya que el líder de ellos se la quería comer, daba gracias que era hija de la Diosa de la Caza y tener una gran velocidad y resistencia ya que si no, ahora mismo estaría en la pansa de esos animales.

-mañana continuamos – le dijo a Percy a lo que este asintió feliz se notaba que ya estaba frustrado.

Los dos caminaron de regreso hacia el campamento, el pequeño Simon ahora iba en el hombro de la castaña, al llegar muchos se encontraban cenando, ella y Percy se dirigieron con sus amigos quienes estaban sentados juntos, los dos fueron por algo de comer para después ir a sentarse con sus amigos. Hermione alzo una ceja con curiosidad al ver como su amiga rubia hablaba alegremente con su media Hermana, debía admitir que tiene mucha curiosidad por saber que están hablado.

-¿Dónde estaban? – pregunto Blaise cuando se sentaron en la mesa, el aún tenía su ojo morado aunque no tanto como el dia anterior.

-estábamos en el bosque, Hermione me esta enseñando como comunicarme con los caballos – dijo Percy antes de comenzar a comer.

-¿saben de qué está hablando Luna con Thalia? – pregunto Hermione con casualidad sin dejar que le daba mucha curiosidad por saber.

Draco se encogió de hombro al no saber, al igual que sus demás amigos, Hermione rodo los ojos por la repuesta de sus amigos.

-por lo que le entendí, dijo que quería conocer mas a su media hermana…para– comenzó a explicar Annabeth despues de pasarse un bocado, pero se detuvo un momento al recordar las palabras extrañas de esa rubia. Hermione la escuchaba atenta mientras tomaba un poco de jugo – creo que dijo…"para ver si es digna de mi otra hermana que es hija de otra madre y padre" – Annabeth se encogió de hombros al no entender que significa eso.

Hermione al escuchar lo que dijo casi se ahoga ahora con su jugo, ya que ella si entendió el significado.

Los chicos miraban sorprendidos al ver como la castaña se estaba ahogando con lo que estaba tomando para después empezar a toser fuerte. – _"maldita Luna, como puede decir eso" –_ pensó castaña aun tosiendo, ya que ella si entendió el significado y fulminando con su mirada a su rubia amiga que al ver que había pasado se despidió de la pelinegra y se acercaba dando saltitos mientras caminaba.

-mierda Hermione, que estas peleada con la comida que ahora te ahogas a cada rato con ella – dijo Draco algo sorprendido al ver que su prima es la segunda vez que casi se "ahoga" con la comida.

..

 **Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí pero tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza que no me deja pensar con claridad, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y como siempre perdonen mis faltas ortográficas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la castaña le daba clases al oji azul de cómo puede comunicarse con los caballos, por fortuna habían avanzado un poco y ahora Percy quería ponerlo aprueba lo que había aprendido pero el único problema es era no había ningún maldito caballo en el campamento, bueno había hombres mitad caballo pero no se podían contar a un Centauro como un Caballo completo por asi decirlo sin mencionar que no funcionaria.

Por lo que creo un "grandioso Plan" como el lo llama, el cual era escaparse por unas horas del campamento para ir a la isla que se encuentra enfrente del campamento pero que estaba fuera de la protección de este, según por lo que investigo ahí habían caballos pero lo malo era que también había monstruos.

-no estoy segura de que tu plan sea tan magnifico como dices – Hermione sabia muy bien que lo que quiere hacer Percy es una auténtica estupidez al querer ir a la Isla de enfrente, pero a quien quería engañar ella era una experta en hacer estupideces.

-no te preocupes, saldremos cuando todos estén dormidos – dijo Percy con confianza.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración – de acuerdo, pero no iremos sin armas – le dijo con seriedad ya que ni loca dejaría que fueran sin ninguna arma con que defenderse ya que solo irían ellos dos y si fuera necesario utilizaría magia.

-lose, te estaré esperando en la media noche atrás de mi cabaña – dijo Percy antes de que salieran del bosque, la castaña asintió a modo de repuesta.

Ahora tendría que pensar como salir de su cabaña sin que ninguna cazadora la escuchara.

-muy bien Simon, tu te tendrás que quedar con alguien amigo – dijo Hermione a su compañero el cual solo la vio sin decir nada, ella no pensaba arriesgar a Simon por una estupidez por lo que tendría que pensar en quien podría cuidarlo.

Bianca seria una buena opción ya que Simon se encariño con ella, pero lo malo es que la morena la descubriría de inmediato su plan (o mas bien el de Percy) por lo que queda descartada, Luna también sería una buena opción sino fuera que cuando habla no sabe lo que dice y la echaría de cabeza sin querer, así que no, Blaise ni pensarlo contrabajo se sabe cuidar asi mismo, Draco tampoco sería una buena opción el en lugar de ayudarla se les pegaría como una garrapata a ellos para ir en busca de "acción" como el dice, su última Opción sería Theo lo único malo es que esta en la misma cabaña que Annabeth y podría descubrirlos.

-es mejor el que los otros – murmuro para el mismo mientras se dirigía a la cabaña de Atenea.

Al llegar a la cabaña 6 se encuentra con Annabeth afuera sentada en las escaleras.

-hola Annabeth – saluda a la rubia con una sonrisa, la oji azul al verla también le sonríe.

-hola Hermione, ¿que te trae por aquí?- le pregunta con algo de curiosidad ya que oji amatista nunca ha ido a su cabaña desde que llegaron.

-vengo a ver a Theo, se encuentra –

-si, esta en su habitación – Annabeth se paro y le indico a Hermione que la siguiera.

Hermione al entrar se sintió rara, ya que los chicos que se encontraban ahí la miraban como si fuera una intrusa, aunque había algunos pocos que solo la miraban con confusión, nadie dijo nada al ver que iba con la líder de la cabaña, ahora Hermione entendía porque la acompañaba y lo agradecía internamente.

Al subir las escaleras y recorrer un pasillo de lado Izquierdo se detuvieron enfrente de la cuarta puerta y Annabeth la toco, pasaron unos 10 segundos cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Theo despeinado y con cara de dormido.

-Hermione te busca, cuando acaben de hablar acompáñala a la salida, ya sabes como son los demás – dijo Annabeth para rodas sus ojos por lo ultimo que dijo. – bueno yo me voy, nos vemos después –

Los otros también se despidieron de ella, Theo invito a entrar a la castaña a su habitación.

Xxxºº

En el Olimpo las cosas no estaban de buenos ánimos, ese dia Zeus había mandado llamar por primera vez a los doce dioses del Olimpo a una reunión de suma importancia, ya que la noche anterior se habían enterado de una nueva profecía quien involucraba peligrosamente a la única hija de Artemisa.

Zeus en esos momentos tenia miedo aunque nunca lo admitiría ni siquiera muerto lo haría, pero si, tenía miedo de que esa chiquilla quisiera eliminarlos ahora que sabe que si puede hacerlo si se lo propusiera. Desde que se enteró que Artemisa había dado a luz, se había puesto muy furioso, el tenia la esperanza de que se hubiera desecho de ese bebe pero no, decidió retarlo le hubiera dado un merecido castigo sino fuera porque también logro enterarse a tiempo de que se caso en secreto con nada menos que un maldito hijo de Nyx y nieto de Hécate, con esas dos nadie se metía la primera porque era muy vengativa y cruel cuando la hacen enfurecer, y la segunda por ser la bruja del caos que también era una cosa de temer, por lo que ni el se metía con ellas por muy líder de los dioses que fuera.

Todos comenzaron a discutir, hasta que guardaron silencio al escuchar los gritos de furia de Ares y Artemisa.

-tu hija es un peligro! Hay que eliminarla ahora que podemos! – grito Ares con furia, el no podía creer esa mierda, sobre de que una simple semidiós podría eliminarlos a todos. El no iba a permitir que se interfiriera con sus planes.

-ni te atrevas a tocarla! Porque me vas a conocer!- grito también Artemisa con furia, sus ojos hasta se volvieron plata liquida de lo enojada que esta, ella no iba a permitir que tocaran a su hija, aunque tuviera que dar su propia vida.

Algunos se sorprendieron al verla tan furiosa ya que era la primera ves que la veían de esa forma desde hace milenios de hecho a parte de Atenea, la segunda mas calmada y tranquila era Artemisa ya que siempre que hacían reuniones importantes, ella nunca hablaba y siempre miraba todo con indiferencia y aburrimiento, era sabido que ella no era una gran fan de esas cosas y prefería estar siempre en su bosque con la naturaleza.

Apolo sabia que las cosas se iban a poner feas y que lo mas seguro una nueva guerra llegue tarde o temprano, y sin importar lo que sea el estará con su hermana como siempre lo han estado desde siempre, además de que el no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su única sobrina.

-hermana tranquila – se levantó de su asiento y se puso a lado de su hermana, colocándole una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla ya que a el también ganas no le falta de darle su merecido a Ares.

-opino que hay que tranquilizarnos y hablar civilizadamente – hablo Atenea con seriedad y tranquilidad, al ver como Apolo lograba tranquilizar a Artemisa.

Ares a un furioso se volvió a sentar en su silla, ahora toda la sala estaba en silencio pero con un aura muy pesada, los dos dioses aun se miraban con enojo.

.

Xxxºº

Ya era de noche y era hora de poner el "grandioso" plan de Percy en marcha, por lo que se encontraba en cerrada en su habitación de la cabaña esperando que todas se fueran a dormir, para poder escaparse.

A escuchar que todo estaba en silencio y las luces apagadas, decidió salir de su habitación, no sin antes echarse un hechizo de invisibilidad por si las moscas, agarro su espada y su escudo-brazalete el cual es un regalo de Leo antes de haberse ido. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y saco su cabeza vio los dos pasillos desiertos por lo que salió y camino despacio ya que sabía que las cazadoras tenían un buen odio. Bajo las escaleras con cuidado y por ultimo recorrió lo que quedaba hacia la entrada, cuando salió dio un brinco de victoria y continúo su camino hacia la cabaña tres, por lo que deshizo su hechizo.

Iba tan concentrada mirando hacia delante que no se dio cuenta que dos sombras la seguía, hasta que casi llega con Percy.

-ha donde vas - la castaña brinca de susto al escuchar la voz de Nico de cercas.

Hermione volteo y se sorprendió al ver a Nico y Thalia detrás de ella.

-Nico, Tha-Thalia….¿que hacen aquí? ¿es una linda noche, no? – dijo Hermione estúpidamente ya que no se esperaba que la descubrirá y muchos menos ellos.

Nico la miro con una ceja alzada al escuchar esas preguntas, que no sabía si reír o no, por el evidente nerviosismo de su amiga, ya que sabía muy bien que tramaba algo. Thalia por su parte nunca se esperó encontrarse con esos dos, al principio solo salió a dar una vuelta a no poder dormir, y se encontró con Nico que estaba igual, pero nunca se esperó encontrarse a la castaña caminando como si se estuviera escondiendo y ahora diciendo tonterías que para ser sincera se veía algo tierna actuando asi.

-"pero que estoy pensando" – sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-bueno, no teníamos sueño, y si, parece que es una lida noche ¿no crees Thalia? – contesto Nico con burla.

-si, lo es – contesto la pelinegra algo confundida ya que no entendía que pasaba ahí.

Nico se acercó a la castaña y le paso una mano por su cuello – y ahora dinos, adonde vas para que te estés escondiendo - el pelinegro sabia que la castaña no tendría escapatoria y les iba a contar. Thalia al ver como el pelinegro tiene esas confianzas con la chica, algo dentro de ella tiene muchas ganas de quitar al chico de un puñetazo y mandarlo a volar muy lejos de la castaña, y la verdad no sabe por qué de ese sentimiento.

Hermione bufo con fastidio al saber que Nico ya sospecha por lo que mejor decide decirles la verdad.

-bien me rindo, les diré pero no aquí – Hermione se soltó del agarre de su amigo – pero antes hay que ir por unas armas –

Los pelinegros la miraron confundidos pero la siguieron hacia el armamento del campamento, al llegar este se encontraban serrado con dos candados gruesos, Hermione al ver esto no tuvo otra opción que utilizar magia para abrirlo ya que seria muy arriesgado romperlos hora los descubrirían con el ruido. Nico no se sorprendió al verla utilizar magia ya que anteriormente lo hacia para abrir los gabinetes de la cocina en Jupiter, para robar galletas que aguardaban los otros, lo sabia porque el la incitaba y la acompañaba ya que era el que le echaba aguas si venia alguien. Thalia por su parte no dijo nada, sabia que lo que acaba de hacer la castaña era magia, pero se preguntaba porque podía hacerlo, si se supone que solo los hijos de Hecate poseen magia, por lo que desde ahora se propone en observar mas a la oji amatista, ya que le da mucha curiosidad por saber mas de ella.

Hermione que ni cuenta se daba de las reacciones de sus compañeros, sacaba un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas el cual se coloca en su espalda, se hace a un lado para que los otros agarren sus armas. Nico y Thalia agarran una espada cada uno las cuales las aguardan en su funda, mientras el pelinegro agarraba un escudo, el se coloca en su brazo izquierdo (ya que este se hace grande cuando lo aprietan), la pelinegra agarra otro arco y un Carcaj con flechas y se lo coloca igual que la castaña.

Cuando estuvieron listo, la castaña cerro de nuevo la bodega y comenzó avanzar, los otros dos la siguieron en silencio, cuando llegaron a la cabaña tres, los dos pelinegros se sorprenden al ver que Percy los estaba esperando o mas bien esperando a la castaña. Percy al ver a los pelinegros abre sus ojos sorprendido, preguntándose que demonios hacen ellos ahí.

-antes de que preguntes, me descubrieron por lo que no tuve otra opción que traerlos – dijo Hermione como si eso explicara todo.

-y de todos, tenias que traerlos a ellos – murmuro Percy con resignación.

-¿Qué dijiste? Cabeza de alga – pregunto Thalia.

-nada cara de Pino – Hermione los miraban con curiosidad por los sobrenombres que se dieron.

Nico por su parte los miraba con algo de aburrimiento – bien, díganos que van hacer –

-asi, vamos a ir a la isla de enfrente para poner a prueba mi entrenamiento con los caballos –dijo Percy como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Los otros lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, al escucharlo hablar como si dijera el clima.

-ahora entiendo porque lo de las armas – dijo Thalia para si misma.

-como sea, hay que irnos ya – dijo Percy.

Los cuatro se subieron a la canoa que consiguió Percy la cual estaba en su cabaña por alguna razón, los dos chicos se pusieron a remar, mientras las chicas solo tenían su mirada puesta a la Isla.

 _-"no se qué el lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, ya que hay tantas cosas que ni se cual elegir_ " – pensó Hermione con seriedad como si eso fuera algo para sentirse orgulloso.

.

.

… **continuara**

 **Espero les haya gustado, decide dejarlo hasta aquí ya el capitulo hubiera sido lo triple de grande y mejor lo puse en dos partes jeje.**

 **Antes que nada déjenme aclarar algunas cosas por si se lo preguntan:**

 **1: la verdad no se si haiga una isla enfrente del campamento mestizo, pero en esta historia si la hay y va ser como una especie de isla mágica que solo pueden ver y sentir los Semidioses y alguna que otra criatura.**

 **2: para aquellos que no entenieron la parte donde Nico** _le hecha aguas_ **a hermione, en mi país significa que es como:** _que esta vigilando para avisar que no venga nadie y poder huir sin que lo descubran._

 **3: por ultimo si se preguntan porque mierdas van a una Isla donde según hay caballos, pudiendo ir a otro lugar mas seguro, bueno pues como digo: todo hay una explicación, y es necesario que ellos vallan ahí.**

 **Bueno creo que eso seria todo por ahora, si tienen una pregunta háganmelo saber =D, ya nos leeremos a la otra, y como siempre perdón por mis faltas ortográficas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Tardaron como unos 15 minutos en llegar a la Isla, cuando llegaron se bajaron de la canoa y la arrastraron hacia la tierra para que no se les fuera. Los cuatro antes de andar se quedaron mirando alrededor de la isla, decir que no sentían un poco de miedo seria mentir, ya que de noche la isla daba mucho mas miedo que de día y la niebla que había no ayudaba de nada, pero como los cuatro eran algo orgullosos nunca lo admitirían.

-bien, cabeza de alga, hacia donde – la primera en romper el silencio fue la pelinegra.

-no lose cara de pino, nunca había venido, asi que hay que buscarlos – dijo Percy mientras se encogía de hombros, y comenzó a caminar.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada y solo mirando a su al rededor sin bajar la guardia, no sabían muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaban pero estaban seguros que era mas de dos horas, cada vez se adentraban más hacia el centro de la Isla. Percy ya se estaba aburriendo como era posible que todavía no hayan encontrado un maldito caballo en todo lo que han llevado de recorrido.

-cabeza de alga donde están los estúpidos caballos, yo creo que te metieron lo estúpido – El oji azul la ignoro ya que no pensaba contestar el también ya estaba pensado en lo mismo, pero por nada se lo haría saber a la cara de pino.

Nico solo rodo los ojos porque estaba seguro que pronto comenzarían a discutir de nuevo, pero de repente se detuvo y coloco su mano en la empuñadora de su espada, sentía que alguien o algo los estaba siguiendo por lo que se concentró en agudizar sus sentidos para ver si escuchaba algo. Los otros al ver que el pelinegro se había detenido y tenia expresión seria en su rostro, Percy iba a preguntarle que sucedía pero Hermione lo detuvo con una señal de silencia y también su rostro se puso serio, ya que ella acaba de oír como algo se movía rápidamente entre los árboles. Thalia al ver acaba los chicos en ese estado no tuvo que ser una genio para saber que algo malo sucedía por lo que desfundo su arma y se puso en alerta máxima, Percy al verla también hizo lo mismo y se preparó para cualquier cosa.

De repente el bosque se volvió mas oscuro cuando las nueves taparon la luna y una repentina espesa niebla comenzaba a rodearlos, al igual que muchos puntos amarrillos. Los cuatros se pusieron contra espalda para saber por donde los atacarían cada uno ya tenía sus armas desfundadas pera defenderse. Se escucharon varios gruñidos y entre la niebla fueron apareciendo varias criaturas muy horrendas, estas eran muy alta y delgadas, apenas tenían un capa de piel sobre sus huesos y esta era de color a las cenizas de la muerte, su cabeza era parecida a una cabra o un venado además de que tenían unos enormes cuernos de alce, sus ojos estaban hundidos y apenas se veían una pequeña luz amarilla en ellos, sus labios no eran mas que restos de piel y sangre, en la mayoría de sus cuerpos tenían ampollas y mucha suciedad, el olor que desprendían era a muerte pura y descomposición.

-Q-que demonios son esas cosas! – Exclamo Percy llegando casi a la histeria nunca habia visto una cosa como esa. Thalia y Nico estaban igual ellos tampoco habían visto algo como eso.

Hermione casi se le va el color al ver con que clase de criaturas se encontraron. –" _maldición, porque…porque…porque de todas las malditas criaturas nos tuvimos que topar con un Maldito Wendigo y para colmo no es uno sino cinco" –_ penso con nerviosismo y no era para menos al saber que esas malditas criaturas eran amantes de la carne humana y que además eran muy resistentes y agiles.

Una de esas criatura al estar muy hambrienta se abalanzo hacia ellos, Hermione al ver que iba sobre Percy, se coloco delante de el rápidamente al saber que no traía escudo, por lo que cuando el monstruo estuvo a uno centímetros de ellos activo su escudo el cual los protegió de las enormes garras de la bestia, desfundo rápidamente su espada y lo ataco haciendo que se alejara de ellos.

-tenemos que irnos! Esas cosas no fáciles de vencer! – les dijo sin dejar replica alguna. – voy a crear una bola de fuego como distracción para huir –

Los otros solo asintieron y estuvieron listos para la distracción, Hermione creo en cada mano una enormes bolas de fuego con magia, mas precisamente una versión mejorada del hechizo Incendio. Los Wendigos al ver el fuego retrocedieron un poco ya que no eran muy fans al estar cerca de la lumbre. La castaña sin esperar mas lanzo las bolas y le dio a un haciendo que aullara de dolor, los chicos aprovecharon y comenzaron a correr hacia la dirección contraria, Hermione al ver como los Wendigos querían ir tras ellos creo una enorme barrera de fuego alrededor de la criatura para retenerlas y después corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la dirección que s fueron los otros sabia que el hechizo no duraría mucho por lo que aumento su velocidad.

Cuando los alcanzo ningún dejo de correr y mucho menos cuando escucharon nuevamente las pisadas de las bestias, al alcanzarlos de nuevo no tuvieron otra opción que luchar si querían salir vivos de ahí, por lo que Hermione hechizo las flechas y espadas de todos, ahora el metal de cada arma ardía como el infierno para ocasionarles mas daño a las bestias, pero sin hacérselas ellos si por accidente agarraban el metal. Entre todos habían acabado rápidamente con la bestia que se encontraba mas lastimada, por lo que ahora peleaban en parejas, Percy y Nico eran un equipo y se encontraban peleando con dos de esas criatura al igual que Thalia y Hermione entre las dos se cuidaban sus espaldas y pelean con mucha sincronía como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo y supieran como trabaja la otra en las batallas.

Hermione por un error una de las bestias la lanzo con fuerzas al suelo ocasionando que rodara varios metros de su espada, Thalia al ver como uno de esos asquerosos monstruos se acercaba rápidamente hacia la castaña, se lleno de pánico y de rabia por lo que sin pensarlo corrió rápidamente y en su puño derecho junto una enorme descarga eléctrica por lo que cuando se puso enfrente de la otra estampo su puño en la bestia llevándose una enorme y gran descarga eléctrica que hiso hasta verle mas lo huesos como en los rayos X, y después salió volando muy lejos de ahí.

-¿estas bien? – le pregunto con preocupación al ver que sangraba de su frente.

La oji miel no contesto y se levanto rápido del suelo al ver como el otro que les falta se acercaba a ellas, pero antes de que ni siquiera estuviera a tres metros de distancia, lo hiso explotar en cientos de pedazos con una enorme Bombarda, al entrarle un poco de pánico al sentirse algo mareada y no poder ayudar a su- a la pelinegra.

-si estoy bien, gracia por salvarme – trato de evitar sonrojarse al pensar en la chica como suya y mejor le contesto a su pregunta con una sonrisa después de haberse desasido de esa bestia asquerosa.

Thalia al ver la sonrisa de la otra casi se le queda viendo como una tarada – " _tiene una hermosa sonrisa" –_ penso inconscientemente y cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo pero por suerte la otra no lo noto por lo escuro que todavía estaba y se dio ganas de darse un puñetazo ella misma por esos pensamientos, no sabía que demonios le sucedía últimamente cada vez que veía a la castaña. Su corazón se aceleraba como si le fuera a dar un maldito infarto cada vez que veía a la oji miel riéndose, hablando, comiendo, entrenando o simplemente haciendo cualquier cosa para ella era como si viera algo divino y no podía evitar actuar como una idiota. En verdad que no entendía que demonios le sucedía y tenia miedo de pensar que la idiota de Estefany Wilson (una hija de Afrodita) tuviera razón cuando le dijo que en sus ojos vio amor puro hacia una persona que hasta podría ser su alma gemela al distinguir el "color del aura de su alma" en dorado que significaba que ya había encontrado su alma gemela, la cual estaba muy cerca. Ella al oírla decir esas cosas se le quedo viendo como si fuera un fenómeno y le dijo que si se había drogado, por lo que solo recibió una mirada de burla de la chica para después escucharla decir que se tragaría sus palabras al descubrir que ella tenia razón y luego se marcho dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Hermione por su parte ella estaba igual que la otra, al no saber que le pasaba cada vez que veía o estaba cerca de la pelinegra, y actuaba como una estúpida que hasta se le olvida como respirar. Aun recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Luna a la mañana siguiente cuando le pregunto que porque demonios de le había dicho aquello a Annabeth (y que por suerte nadie había entendido el significado), la rubia en lugar de responderle la pregunta le salio con lo mismo para acabar hablando de sus posibles "sentimientos" que comenzaba a surgir por la pelinegra. Casi le da un maldito ataque cuando la rubia le exaspero y sin querer le grito negando que ella no sentía nada por ella, haciendo que varios la voltearan a ver con curiosidad pero cuando vio que la mencionada pasaba por ahí, deseo que la tierra se la tragara por la vergüenza que sentía, y rogo que la chica no hubiera escuchado su conversación con Luna y para colmo la maldita rubia soñadora llamo a la otra para "saludarla", decir que en esos momentos casi mata a su amiga era quedarse cortos.

Las dos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando los chicos se acercaron ha ellas, los dos lucían cansados y con varios rasguños, sus ropas estaban sucias y tenían varias ramas enredados en sus cabellos, pero por suerte habían acabado con las dos bestias.

-es mejor irnos ya de la isla – dijo Nico con seriedad.

Los otros estuvieron mas que de acuerdo ya que no pensaban quedarse mas tiempo en ese maldito lugar, pero cuando se iba a ir por donde vinieron, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y sin que pidieran reaccionar comenzaron a caer en un pozo grande y profundo, solo se pudo escuchar el eco de sus gritos. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron cayendo por el pozo, pero lo que si sintieron fue el intenso dolor en sus cuerpos cuando aterrizaron en el suelo.

Les costo varios minutos componerse un poco o por lo menos para ponerse en pie, cuando lo hicieron comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor pero por desgracia no veían casi nada, la oji miel creo una bola Lumos Maximo que ilumino alrededor de ellos. Cuando tuvieron por fin luz quedaron sorprendidos al observar que las paredes de la cueva tenían escrito varias cosas en griego antiguo que ellos pudieron leer pero no entendían el significado. Sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar por el único pasillo que habia, la bola de luz los seguía flotando y los otros sorprendían un poco la gran utilidad que puede ser la magia.

Continuaron caminado por varios minutos que pareciera que el maldito pasillo no tuviera fin, cuando creyeron que asi era por fin llegaron al final de ese túnel. Llegaron a una especie de sala con muebles ya viejos y desgastados, habia varias velas a los alrededores y pareciera que todavía servían por lo que Hermione las encendió todas y desapareció el Lumus. Con todas las velas prendidas pudieron observar mucho mejor la habitación o lo que sea que fuera eso, en una esquina se encontraba una repisa llena de pergaminos que al parecer tenían muchos años ahí, al igual que los libros que también habían, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fueron unas palabras escritas en una de las paredes y abajo de las letras habia un dibujo de una sombra terrorífica y alrededor muchos cuerpos muertos y sangre, en la otra mitad del cuadro estaba la misma sombra pero con un aura mas buena.

-que significara esto – comento Percy anonado al ver esos dibujos.

\- " **cuando la sombra conquiste el corazón y el alma de la luna virgen, nacerá de ese amor prohibido el fruto que será la salvación o la destrucción de los grandes** – comenzó a leer Nico las palabras escritas en las paredes.- **este nuevo ser será tanto Luz como Oscuridad, aunque la Luz abarcara la mayor parte de su vida mortal, la Oscuridad no** **se ira nunca y sucumbirá a ella** …. **será tanta que ni siquiera reconocerá a sus seres queridos, tendrá el poder Infinito para destruir Titanes, Dioses o cualquier Ser vivo que haiga en los universos** "– cayo cuando la palabras acabaron y seguía la imagen de la sombra alrededor de los cuerpos mutilados.

 **-"una guerra se acercara, esta será mas cruel y sanguinaria si no es impedida a tiempo….pero la arrogancia de los Dioses no les permitirá ver mas haya del miedo y provocaran al nuevo ser…ocasionando nuevas batallas donde algunos no saldrán vivos –** decidió continuar Percy al ver que Nico no lo hacía. – **pero no todo es malo, habrá alguien que podrá traer de vuelta la Luz de nuevo en el Nuevo ser, antes de que sea demasiado tarde" –**

-parece que esto fue escrito hace milenios – dijo Thalia al ver que contra apenas se alcanzaban a distinguir las letras.

-a que se refirieran con todo esto, ¿habrá pasado hace siglos? – dijo Percy algo pensativo.

 _-"no lo creo" –_ Hermione sintió miedo de que esas palabras se volvieran realidad, algo dentro de ella le decía que esas palabras escrita hace milenios se estuviera refiriendo a sus padres y que ese _ser_ fuera ella, y si es así era mejor que desapareciera antes de dañar a alguien, mucho menos a su familia y amigos, no quería convertirse en una maldita asesina y psicópata. –" _es mejor irme" –_ ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a cambiar de parecer en cuanto volvieran, arreglaría sus cosas y se marcharía para siempre aunque le doliera no volver a ver a sus amigos en especial a la pelinegra.

.

.

… **continuara**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre perdón por las faltas ortográficas =).**

 **Solo les digo que no soy muy buena escribiendo "profecías" o "historias" antiguas asi que hago lo mejor que puedo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

Había pasado cinco días desde que fueron a la isla por suerte pudo recuperar su espada cuando venían de regreso por el mimos camino. Nadie se había enterado de su travesía hacia la isla, bueno a excepción de Theo a quien lo encontraron sentando en la orilla del lago cuando regresaron al campamento por lo que Hermione les explico que tuvo que decirle ya que necesitaba que cuidara de Simón.

En todos esos días, la castaña no ha dejado de pensar en las palabras escritas de la cueva y por alguna razón a comenzado a tener sueños muy raros aunque la mayoría se podría decir que más bien son pesadillas. Por suerte nadie había notado nada extraño en ella pero sabía que no faltaba mucho para que lo hicieran.

-Simón ¿que crees que debería hacer?, ¿quedarme o irme? – Hermione se encontraba acostada en el pasto bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol a las orillas del lago con Simón recostado a un lado de su cabeza.

 **-no lose, que sientes tu que deberías hacer-** la pequeña ardilla la miraba fijamente.

-la verdad no lose… mi mente me dice que me valla pero mi corazón me dice que tal vez me arrepienta de marcharme – suspiro – para ser sincera estoy confundida, no quiero lastimar a nadie….no quiero convertirme en una sádica, un monstruo –

- **a veces es mejor seguir lo que la mente nos dice a lo que el corazón diga,….o eso me dijo mi tio –** la castaña solo sonrió al ver como el animalito se quedaba pensando.

-supongo que tiene razón – murmuro antes de cerrar los ojos.

..

 _Flash Back-_

 _Habia pasado seis años desde que entro a la legión de Apolo a pesar de que debería de estar en la de Diana pero al ser la única hija de la diosa, tuvieron que ponerla en esa legión aunque claro la marca de su brazo derecho es la de Diana y tenia las seis rayitas horizontales, pero en realidad debería de tener cuatro rayitas en lugar de la seis a pesar de que entro a la Legión con un año algo que sinceramente no entiende el por qué._

 _Hermione Granger no era la primera y ultima hija de un dios que la llevan al campamento desde recién nacida, pero si era la única en mucho tiempo que vivía por lo menos por ahora permanentemente ahí ya que nunca ha salido de ese lugar desde que llego y eso la frustraba por lo menos los otros que llegaron desde bebes iban una vez al año a visitar a su padre o madre humanos, cuando cumplían 5 años, no como ella que ni siquiera la dejaban poner un pie fuera de la puerta de entrada, sin supervisión._

 _Y para colmo siempre recibía regaños de Lupa quien es la encargada de todo el campamento y por desgracia su mentora. No podían culparla por querer divertirse un poco en el campamento el cual ya se lo sabia casi de memoria._

 _En esos momento la pequeña castaña se encontraba triste y se le podía notar fácilmente por sus ojos los cuales son de color gris y eran los que delataban su estado de animo, ese dia veía como varios semidioses se marchaban para pasar un tiempo con sus otros padres por dos semanas mientras que ella se tenia que quedar ahí._

 _-no es justo- murmuro con voz triste, se agacho y agarro una piedra se le quedo viendo un rato para después apretarla con enojo y sin pensarlo la tiro con furia hacia adelante._

 _Sin darse cuenta la piedra que lanzo le pego sin querer a un niño de su edad el cual tiene cabello negro alborotado, piel blanca y ojos grises. El chico pareciera querer llorar ya que sus ojos se notaban llorosos mientras se sobaba la parte afectada._

 _-¡oyes tu!- le grito con enojo una niña un año mas grande que ella, la cual es muy parecida al niño pero la única diferencia es que su piel es un poco mas morenita- ¡porque le lanzaste una piedra a mi hermano!-_

 _-para que se traviesa- oh, oh. Sabia que esa no habia sido una buena respuesta al ver la furia en los ojos de la otra, debió de haberse disculpado pero cuando se encontraba enojada no sabia lo que hacia o decía y por eso siempre se metía en problemas._

 _-que..fue…lo..que..dijiste – murmuraba la otra chica entre dientes mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la castaña, quien no retrocedió y solo esperaba a la otra preparada._

 _-dije-que- para -que -se -atraviesa – le volvió a repetir pero esta vez con lentitud y con voz fuerte y clara dando a entender que la otra chica tenia posiblemente un problema de sordera o retraso mental._

 _La pelinegra apretó los dientes con furia y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo hacia la otra tumbándola al suelo con ella encima, la castaña se sorprendió pero segundos después reacciono y como podía le regresaba los puñetazos ya que puede que saliera mal parada pero eso no quiere decir que se iba a dejar zurrar tan fácilmente._

 _El pequeño pelinegro al ver como su hermana se agarraba a puñetazos con la otra chica, tuvo miedo de que se lastimaran gravemente por lo que sin pensar dos veces fue por ayuda._

 _Sin saber como ahora las dos se encontraba paradas y con varios moretones, la castaña al ver la sonrisa de burla de la otra se lleno de enojo por lo que sus ojos cambiaron a color miel, y sin darse cuenta se habia lanzado hacia la otra la cual se encontraba algo distraída al haber estado mirando sus ojos cuando cambiaron. Por lo que ahora las dos se encontraban rodando colina abajo y sin soltarse las greñas ya que al estar rodando era con lo único que podían atacar._

 _-¡HERMIONE GRANGER!...¡BIANCA DI ANGELO!- las dos chicas tragaron saliva al escuchar sus nombre y con miedo voltearon a ver.- LAS QUIERO EN MI OFICINA, ¡YA!-_

 _Como si las dos estuvieran poseídas por el demonio se levantaron rápidamente que hasta ignoraron el dolor de sus heridas y se fueron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia donde les dijeron. Ya que seria inútil huir, Lupa las encontraría en cuestión en segundos y el castigo sería peor._

 _.._

 _Fin del Flask Back_

 _.._

-¿Es para Harry y Ron?- Luna se sentó a un lado de su amiga.

-si, casi se me olvida enviarles una….no quiero que se preocupen – dijo Hermione mientras ataba la carta a la pata de una lechuza.

-mm ya veo – murmuro luna viendo como el ave se aleja volando.-es una suerte que los animalitos te hagan favores-

La castaña solo se encogió de hombros y de la bolsa de su pescador saco una caja de dulces.

-¿quieres?-

-gracias – la rubia tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos contemplando solamente el paisaje frente a ellas. Luna se encontraba algo preocupada por Hermione, hace varios días que la notaba rara y además tenia unas leves ojeras, de las cuales casi ni se notan pero no para ella que siempre ha sido buena para ver cosas que otros no. Sabe que si presiona a su amiga para que le diga lo que le preocupa seria peor ya que la castaña aparte de no decirle sus problemas se encerraría mas en si misma y se alejaría de todos y eso es lo menos que quiere.

-cuando le vas a decir –

-…eh – Hermione sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar que la rubia le hablaba.

La rubia la voltea a ver.-cuando le vas a decir a Thalia que la amas-

Hermione abre sus ojos sorprendida y se sonroja hasta las orejas….trata de decir algo pero su boca solo se abre y se cierra sin soltar ningún sonido que no sea el balbuceo.

-¡d-de que es-estas hablando!...¡y-yo no amo a nadie!- exclamo Hermione aun con su rostro sonrojado.

Luna solo se rio divertida.-vamos Hermione, cuando la ves tus ojos brillan y hacen que la horrible sombra que los nubla se vallan y alejas a todos los torposoplos que ronda sobre ti…..además te ves mas relajada a su lado, sabes yo te apoyo si decides ir por ella –le lavando el pulgar para dar a entender que la ayudaría a conquistar a su media hermana.

Hermione solo veía incrédula a su amiga, decir que ella se encontraba enamorada de la pelinegra, era exagerar, admitía que si sentía una atracción desde que la vio por primera vez, que también la encontraba muy hermosa y que se sentía muy a gusto a su lado haciendo que su corazón lada como loco…pero eso no quiere decir que este enamorada de ella o ¿si?, no, no, no podía ser…..apenas la conocía y una persona no podía enamorarse en tampoco tiempo ¿o si?. Además de que se gana ella estar enamora de la pelinegra si la chica es una cazadora, ellas nunca tendrían oportunidad de estar juntas, ya que una de las reglas para ser una es nunca enamorarse y mucho menos tener pareja, y lo que ella menos quería es darle problemas a la otra por su culpa, es mejor dejar las cosas hasta ahí ahora que puede….ya que también esta el asunto de que ella se convertiría en un monstruo sangriento y psicópata, nunca se perdonaría si lastimara a Thalia.

-¿Qué tienes? –Luna se veía preocupada por ver como los ojos de su amiga cambiaba a gris lo que significaba que estaba triste.

-no es nada luna…es solo que de que me ganaría yo estarlo si no podríamos estar juntas – le explico con resignación aunque su voz se notaba algo triste.

-si te refieres sobre la regla…..tu podrías hablar con tu madre sobre eso –

Hermione negó con su cabeza.- no, tal vez a ella ni le gusto….además no solo es eso –

-¿entonces que es? –

-…nada, solo olvídalo – sin decir nada mas la castaña se levanto y se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Simon quien se encontraba en el regazo de la rubia, solo miraba con preocupación como la otra chica se iba….luna estaba igual que la pequeña ardilla.

 _-"definitivamente sucede algo, y debe ser algo grave para que este asi" –_ pensó la rubia sin dejar de ver a su amiga. Suspiro- supongo que tu sabrás que sucede –

Simon solo negó con la cabeza, la rubia solo sonrio y le acaricio la cabeza.

..

Xxxºº

Habia pasado un par de meses desde que su mejor amiga se fue para viajar por el mundo por un tiempo, mientras que Harry y Ron comenzaron sus entrenamientos en la academia de Aurores gracias a la oferta que le hiso el nuevo ministro de magia, Kingsley.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que una noticia hiso que todo se fuera a la mierda, ya decían que todo era muy hermoso para ser verdad hasta ya hasta se les hacia extraño que no sucediera algo.

Y a que se estaban refiriendo.

Resulta que la horrible Sapo rosa de Umbridge, convenció al nuevo concejo mágico británico sobre la promoción de una nueva ley de matrimonio. Debido que gracias a la guerra murieron muchos en ella, por lo que la población mágica bajo demasiado.

Esa ley fue activada hace un mes y ese dia les llego a cada uno un sobre con el contenido de reglas y la persona con la cual se tiene que casar…..Harry por suerte el ya estaba comprometido con Ginny por lo que el se salva de la ley al igual que Bill al estar casado, Charley trabaja en otro país, George el esta comprometido con Angela, Percy también esta comprometido con su novia…por lo que solo faltaba Fred y Ron.

La sapo también quería incluir a Hermione pero Kingsley la detuvo ya que la castaña no se encontraba ahí, pero aun asi la sapo no se rendía, y Harry y Ron temían que la sapo rosa quiera aprovecharse de su mejor amiga cuando regrese, y por lo que han escuchado en el ministerio es que la quiere comprometer con Narcissa Black (no es un secreto que la castaña batea para el otro lado, por lo que todo el mundo mágico conoce), pero para la desgracia de la sapo, Narcissa también se había marchado del país por lo que tampoco a ella le afectaba la ley.

A Ron le había tocado casarse con Pansy Parkison para el disgusto del pelirrojo y de la pelinegra que también no le pareció quien era su "prometido". A Fred le toco a Susan Bones, lo cual no era tan malo para el pelirrojo mayor ya que conocía a la chica de vista, por lo menos.

..

Toda la familia Weasley y Harry se encontraban almorzando en la madriguera al ser fin de semana y dia de descanso de los chicos. Mientras comían discutían las fechas de la boda, Ron solo hacia muecas al oírlos ya que a el no le ha gustado su "compañera" y desea que el dia no llegara nunca.

Todos dejaron de hablar cuando una hermosa lechuza blanca, con las alas de color entre café y cobre, entre por la ventana abierta de la cocina hasta aterrizar suavemente a un lado de Harry quien la miro extrañado al igual que todos a no conocer el dueño de tan magnifico animal.

La lechuza al ver que no agarraba la carta se exaspero y le dio un picotazo en el brazo que hiso reaccionar al pelinegro y le quito la carta de la pata con algo de miedo a que le volviera a picar, Ron casi se atraganta con la comida al ver que el animal pico a su amigo.

-¿de quién es? – pregunta Ginny después de darle un pedazo de tocino a la ave que se fue volando segundos despues, y se acercó al pelinegro con curiosidad.

-es de Hermione – exclamo Harry sorprendido al ver el nombre en la carta, hacia tiempo que no sabia de su amiga ya que desde que se fue no les habia mandado nada y ellos estaban pensado hacer pero el problema es que no sabia a donde mandarlo, ya que la castaña no les dijo a donde iba.

-y que dice – Ron se levanto en donde estaba para leer la carta junto con su amigo.

 _._

 _Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien si se preguntan, he estado muy ocupada últimamente con el entrenamiento pero no me quejo, ¿y ustedes como ha estado? Espero que bien .…chicos espero me perdonen por no haberles mandado nada antes, pero como se deben imaginar he tenido mucho en que pensar y para serles sincera no me acordaba de la carta, hasta el dia de ayer._

 _En estos días he estado pensando que es muy probable que no regrese a Londres por un muy buen tiempo, tal vez sean meses o quizás años, solo les aviso para que no se preocupen, pero eso no quiere decir que no valla a visitarlos, algún dia lo hare, ya cuando tenga todo listo._

 _Bueno dejando eso a un lado, les contare un poco lo que me ha pasado, cuando llegue al país, me encontré con una agradable sorpresa de encontrarme a alguien que creí que estaba muerta, cuando la vi frente de mi no lo podía creer….es como si una pequeña luz se volviera aprender dentro de mi, si se que suena cursi y todo eso, pero es lo que sentí. Tambien en este tiempo conocí a alguien nueva que me llama mucho la atención y espero algún dia seamos algo aunque lo dudo, ya que se nos ponen muchas cosas que lamentablemente no les puedo decir pero algún dia espero contarles todo, solo espero que cuando ese dia llegue, lo puedan entender y comprender._

 _Supongo eso seria todo por ahora, espero todos estén bien y que las cosas en Bretaña en el mundo mágico estén bien, y lamento no contar mucho en esta carta pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, espero me perdonen…..les mando un saludo a todos, y ya saben que los amo a todos ustedes._

 _Sinceramente Hermione._

 _Pd: si me quieres mandar una carta…tu lechuza sabrá, ya que le pedí a Niil que le dijera a tu lechuza por lo que nadie mas sabra de mi ubicación_

 _Pd2: y por favor no trates de hacer algo estúpido, Niil no te dirá nada al igual que Hedwig._

.

-¿Qué quiso decir con entrenamiento? – Ginny pregunto confundida.

-no lose, tal vez entro en alguna escuela ya sabes como es – Ron se encoje de hombros y vuelve a comer.

-y también que quiso decir con que la lechuza le dijo a la tuya Harry – dijo Fred.

-no se – Harry se encogió de hombros.

..

..

….. **continuara…**

 **Si mucho tiempo lose, pero ya voy a salir a vacaciones y actualizare =)**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y disculpen mis faltas ortográficas.**


End file.
